corperal legacy
by sesshomaru's hot 4ever
Summary: Billionaire vampire sesshoumaru is enjoying the high life the women the money the blood but somethings missing lifes gotten to be a meaningless thrill but what does a three thouand year old vamp need maybe a really good dose of kagome
1. the bachelor

_Get off damn! your going to squeeze the life out of me_ (not that there's any left)

Damn this was one hell of a hangover. His eyes snapped open as the chant in his head stopped he hoped he had

said everything he was thinking out loud because whoever was rubbing their sticky, sweat, smelly body against his

would want to run about now. He grunted and pushed but the person would give him no peace anger, pressure

and claustrophobia built and the pressure valve snapped within him with immense speed he pushed hard raising

his upper body roaring "off" his voice a lowered to a timber his eyes fixed on a busty, curvy, fiery green eyed red

head slumped across the room looking surprised in her rather naked state she stared wide eyed. He waited for

shrill screams but a grin bloomed across her face "I love it when your rough" her voice came out sort of in a weird

husky sound probably because she was trying to sound sexy or something. rubbing a hand on his chest he turned

to his right glancing quickly at the clock he saw they had more then enough time to rut but there was no way in hell he was fucking

some smelly ass bitch "I'm taking a shower' he said knowing full well she would follow he already felt himself stretching and

lengthening pushing the door open that led to him majestic grand bathroom he strode in

heading for the shower.

Opening the stained glass door which led to the shower getting in in he turned on the shower on cold water in

would clean them and mask their scent to him. He quickly rinsed himself off and waited he didn't have to wait long

the red head was slipping in front him puckering her lips for a kiss but he pushed her under the shower head till

she smelled clean then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fleetingly pushing her to the wall he latched onto

one her breast, circling the tip he tugged roughly scraping his teeth against the tip he ran his hand up and down

her back stopping to knead her butt growling in answer to her moan lifting her he pushed her against the wall

spreading her wider he slammed into her ignoring her shriek of pain he pounded over and over closing in on

oblivion still shrieking she pushed and clutched his shoulders at the same time as if wanting to push him away and

hang on at the same time thrusting heavily he plunged into her till he felt her clasp him and scream in pleasure

knowing he had a reputation to uphold he brought her over eight times then let himself have his pleasure pushing

her limp body to the floor he lifted her knee's and kept right on pounding as his orgasm flooded him he leaned

down nudged her head to the side and bit deep relishing in the heat and spice of her blood drawing deep he

exploded her walls rhythmically clasped him even in her unconscious state he drank from her like a baby suckling

from its mother when he pulled back he was full and she was sleeping that was good he would not have to clear

her memory grabbing her he tried shaking her awake he growled when she didn't wake picking her up he turned

the water on ice cold and dragged her underneath she immediately jerked awake looking damn tired "whaaat"

she said as he dropped her in a standing position "get out" he said "what" she said wide eyed and fully awake

"get out" he said again "but but but" she stuttered "get out" he hissed "i thought you cared about me" she said her

eyes watering "we weren't even on a date and you let me fuck you the moment i met you i don't give a rat's ass

now get out" he said grabbing the soap an scrubbing himself he quickly rinsed off scrubbing shampoo into his hair

he rinsed off again.

Walking past the gape mouthed girl he strolled languidly into his bedroom toward his walk in closet pulling out a

suit he dressed quickly and efficiently in the suit it was his favorite and he was feeling pretty damn happy his hair

was already dry so he pulled it into a low braid. The shriek of anger was the only warning he got turning swiftly he

caught her in mid air throwing her over his shoulder he picked up he suit case and headed out in the hallway he

saw his adoptive mother dusting of a vase immediately acknowledging him she greeted him "good morning

master sesshoumaru" she said her eyes down cast "good morning consuela" he smiled at her.

Consuela happened to be the only thirty year old woman mainly because he cared for her as a mother and she

flitted about the house scolding and cleaning and cooking like a mother the only woman in the house he had

servants but they knew the rules they stayed out of his way they were to not be seen and not be heard because he

didn't not enjoy being smothered if anything he enjoyed seclusion. Passing her he stopped and kissed her cheek

grinning as she completely ignored the squirming naked girl thrown over his shoulder since this wasn't the first

time heading downstairs he strode to the grand doors and walk through as they were opened walking out into the

sunshine he frown today would not be a good day the sun was high in the sky and he could already feel the burning

tingles on his back he headed to his limo the door was open for him and he slid in when they drove past his gates

toward his skyscraper she kept yelling and cursing and she was hard to turn off. When the car slowed he sighed

happily the door was opened from him he tossed her out and stepped out and started to walk in you could

imagine the spectacle people where paying attention when the naked busty female screaming at the top of her

lungs "i hate you sesshoumaru takashi you bastard and i hope you burn in hell" she said trying to cover herself he

smirked and entered the building enjoying the cold provided by the a.c striding purpose fully he got in the elevator

stopping every now and then to greet someone on the top floor he entered his office barely sat behind his desk

before his assistant walked in "mister sesshomaru you have a meeting this morning... she rattled of but he

wasn't listening he was busy looking at her choice of clothing she wore her usual business shirt but the skirt with

that slit on the side she was wearing was downright dangerous. He got up strode past her and locked the door. he

smirked as she caught the look on his face and her mouth dropped open he glided toward he tore of her glasses

then her shirt pushing her back to the desk he pushed her against it tearing open her cotton bra he let out and

apprecaitive mumur grinning he took one nipple into his mouth sucking circling the tip he pulled back and blew

softly straitning he pulled her against him enjoying the heat of her body he brought his lips to her with bruising force

and demanded entrance he pushed down the shirt pulling her aroud the desk he said in his chair and pulled her to

straddle him shrugging off his shirt he pushed her off she bent quickly once free to lick his pecks nibbling and

sucking till he was nearly delirious unbuckling his belt he yanked her up and slammed into her throwing her head

back she shuddered and moaned biting her lip to keep from screaming but she bit a little to hard and blood slipped

down her chin and between her breasts and he lapped it up till he reached her mouth "did that hurt" he said

pretending to care she shook her head completely mesmerised positioning his arms at both sides of her waist he

lifted her and pushed her down starting a slow rythm. this wasn't going to be a bad day after all _memo to self get a _

_new assistant _he thought


	2. awwww how cute

Quickly heat built between them and he was about ready to explode clenching his hands around her waist he vaulted her onto the

table until she lay on her back her legs dangling over the sides. Lifting both her knees for better access he thrust heavily into her

pounding and banging her like a drum. Somehow he panted out "who is ungh! this meeting OH GOD! with?" he finally got out

beneath him still writhing and screaming she pull herself together enough to breath out "Mr. hugurashi". When those words where out

he froze above her just as she screamed her release the shocked looked wiped of his face and was replaced with shock and pleasure

as her walls milked him rhythmically and he went over the edge... Pulling away from her he grimaced as his seed dripped on to

his new pants _damn_ "when will he be here?" he questioned emotionlessly "he's already here" she said getting up with a lazy smile

plastered onto her face "WHAT?!" he thundered "AND DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND I SHOULD KNOW THIS" he

yelled again. Bastien hugurashi was a thorn in his side especially after saving his ass repeatedly not to mention the man was and older

vampire and he was to bow to him or he'd be smacked onto his ass and have his head chopped. The man had a sick sense of humor

and enjoyed terrorizing and toying with people especially since he ran multibillion dollar companies with ease the only people showed

his kindness to where his family his wife, his daughter and his son...

Taking offense a his tone she flinched on the table jumping up " you where the one whoo... came at me" she stuttered. Tired of her

he blurted out "your right come here" he said holding open his arms fooling her with his earnest expression. The minute she walked

into his arms she was bait. He wiped her memory clean ordered her to use his private bathroom to clean off then completely forget

about their little interlude. When she came out of the bathroom he had already donned on a new pair of pants from his private closet

when her eyes met him she looked rather dazed. "are you alright charlotte?" he questioned. Staring back at him she blurted "what?"

her voice came out slurred "you weren't feeling quite well and looked a little green then you just ran into my bathroom are you ok?" he

said. Pushing down his laughter as she frowned at him looked at the table then him "yeah fine" she stumbled out eventually "maybe

you should take the day off' he suggested "wait a minute boss? um... never mind maybe I should take the day off" she smiled

weakly and started to walk out "by the way charlotte that is a great skirt" he said clenching his stomach to keep from laughing as she

whirled around and gaped at him "yeah great skirt" she muttered walking out. When she did and the door closed the laugh exploded

out he knew why she had that weird look on her face pulling the thong out from beneath his table. He snickered again poor girl was

probably wondering where her knickers where maybe he'd slip them into her desk give her a shock he threw his head back and

laughed again twirling the thong around his fingers. "good to see your in a happy mood SHESHY!" the voice ended sneeringly.

"Ahhhhh Bastien why are you here to crap on my day?" sheshoumaru hissed dropping the panties on the table in pain view "because

crapping on your day lifts my spirits" Bastien hissed back his eyes glowing softly if sesshoumaru had been anyone else he would have

pissed his pants and shit on himself. Bastien's voice was his weapon one word from him could burst your eardrums and have you

writhing in pain on the floor every vampire came with a talent Bastien's was his voice and he was quite skilled at the talent of bending

people like spoons. He'd one seen the man convince a fellow vampire older and far stronger than him to walk into the sun for his

amusement his only downfall was his wife and children around them he was a pussycat whispering endearing words and laughing and

playing like a surburbian father he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't saw it himself he wouldn't have believed it, it nearly made him

vomit. picking up the thong Bastien grinned and clapped his hands together "oh tell! tell" he said like some excited teen girl at his

silence Bastien sighed looking sad then he perked up "interesting choice of color green ahh don't you just love lace, I see I interrupt

something is a whole battalion of whores about to walk out from under your table" and just like that he was back to hostility "why

don't you come and check" sesshoumaru snarled back. Chuckling Bastien fired "I'm not stupid little one and I am here for a reason"

he said "oh yeah and what is it?" sesshoumaru question though he was not interested "weeeell actually you seee itsssss more of and

order you're going to marry my daughter" Bastien said a shark like smile on his face as he watched sesshoumaru it wasn't long before

his got his answer as shesshoumaru leapt out at his from behind his desk roaring maddeningly his lips pulled back in a snarl fang

protruding and spittle flying as his claws reached for him his face contorted in fury _oh this is just to cute _Bastien thought


	3. Bastards

Bastien wrist snapped into the air catching sesshoumaru around his neck and nearly smiled as he saw the look on his face. His eyes

immediately stopped glowing, fangs reverted, eyes widened and though the hand on his neck held his in place the rest of his body flung

forward legs kicking out briefly on their own. Thou surprisingly the little bastard nicked him with a claw slicing his cheek neatly and for

that he was surprised. No one ever drew blood from him he'd have to watch sesshoumaru carefully it seem the little vampire thou

getting a little to big for his britches with and ego that needed a lot of deflating had somehow managed to make him bleed. Quickly

reacting since he knew that little drop of blood would spur the idiot on with a quick flick of his wrist he flung him across the room hard

knowing shesshoumaru would notice. If he held back and find some way to hold it against him the boy was a far more a masterful

manipulator than him thou he wasted the talent on women. If only the stupid little bastard would be more discipline instead of fucking

anything with a pussy he would be able to defeat anyone including your truly. If only the stupid little ingrate would ask for help he

would get it but he seemed happy enough to stumble around on his own and surprisingly he was getting the hang of it. Now what

would stop him from acting like a bitch in heat and then the answer to his question arrived thou he wished he did not have tot use his

daughter. The sweet child did not deserve the hurt the ingrate would Put her through but hopefully shesshoumaru would become more

responsible and fulfill his duties. He would not waste his only beloved daughter on the ass if he did not have immense respect for his

father and was upholding their deal for kagome to marry sesshoumaru. If he didn't see the potential for the boy he would destroy him

at the very second "get up and sit" Bastien said. Sesshoumaru got up and stupidly promptly rushed him and the same thing happened

except this time the boy clung to him piercing his claws into his arm and quickly raked his claws upward. Growling Bastien lifted the

stupid fool up letting him hang in the air snapping his left hand he cracked the boys jaw smirking as he heard the snap of his jaw bone

popping out as it dislocated. Getting up sesshoumaru popped it back in quickly barely making a sound and for that he got respect

points walking behind his desk he sat in his chair. "All right where did you get the deranged idea I would marry your daughter" he

rasped his voice coarse from the dislocation. "Well your father and I made the deal he saved my ass I owed him he ask me to save you

from yourself and this is the solution we came up with" Bastien said. Rising and grabbing a tissue from the table to swipe at his injury

"first of all I do not need your saving and second we are in the twenty first century there are no arrange marriages and your not the

boss of me" he ended somewhat disappointed with the immature way he ended his statement but he stood by it. "You will come to my

estate tomorrow and meet your betrothed" Bastien pushed on ignoring his comment "I will not" sesshoumaru spat. "You will or I will

personally come and drag you there and if you are in the least bit indecent to her I'll slice your fucking cock off and mince your balls

see how you fair as a celibate priest" Bastien said. "You can't" sesshoumaru said his eyes stating to glow in warning of another attack "I

can don't make me show you the full extent of what I'm am capable of" Bastien said. Bastien losing what little of his control staring at

each other from across the room they weren't fighting physically but they were most certainly fighting mentally trying to bend each

others wills and force the others hand surprisingly. Sesshoumaru held his own thou he was a younger vampire _must be all the memory _

_wiping of his whores that strengthened him or maybe he has found his talent _Bastien thought as he unleashed a mental wave.

Clamping the doors to his mind shut incase someone decide to fish around he smirked as he felt a tickle which was definitely

sesshoumaru trying to get through smirking he created frightfully images of his breaking him limb from limb and pushed it into the boy's

mind. He was rattled as he was sent and image of him bleeding rivulets of blood and then being set on fire growling he bared his fangs

snarling with his tongue. "Mister hugurashi... Just like that the mental energy snapped and two vases in the room shattered causing

Bastien's personal assistant to duck and shriek ignoring all the commotion Bastien sent sesshoumaru a final message _2:00 O'clock._

Then he turned and walked out his quaky legged assistant following him out her eyes wide and scared. The minute the door shut

sesshoumaru stood throwing his head back he screamed "**FUC...** birds flutter away people downstairs tensed and knew today would

be bad last time a man had burst into tears and the idiot who had laughed. When others had stifled their laughter at hearing a grown

man cry had gotten fired people scrambled to either look to busy or find a place to hide their boss could be vicious especially when

Bastien hugurashi showed up...**K! ARGH! DAMN IT SONOF A BITCH **grabbing the chair he flung it against the wall it still didn't

help when he heard it shatter. He needed blood and sex, he needed to kill relaxing his tensed shoulders he reached out with his mind

seeking his victim and drawing her in implanting images of him in her mind till he was an irresistible delectable treat to her. He let his

scent do the rest (well I read some book they draw you in with their scent) the minute she got a whiff of his she was upstairs in a flash

quickly closing the door. she grinning at him and started tearing off her clothing hypnotizing her he released his vampire and dove the

walls were sound proof no one would hear her scream. He'd have someone dispose of the body why did that bastard have to bother

him all the time. Ripping off her clothing he was in her in a second thrusting heavily and grunting like some crazed derenged animal

dragging her hips upward he was relentless taking her over the edge over and over going over with her each time. it was dinner by the

time he rolled of her he was satisfied and it was dark picking up his phone he dialed "Miroku hey I've got something for you" he said

hoarsely. "It would not happen to be a body now would it his friend remark with dry humor "yes it would" sesshomaru sighed "all right

I'll pick her up it is a her right" Miroku teased "yes" sesshoumaru growled "i don't suppose you want to talk about what happened?"

Miroku asked al he got was a dead line...he shut off his phone as well "sango we've got a body for the dinner party" he yelled over his

shoulder "well go get it" came a retort form a pissed of female "yeah yeah yeah crabby" he mutered under his breath "WHAT?" Sango

yelled "nothing dear" he yelled back "if i wasn't pregnant i'd get up and kick your ass" she said grunting as she got off the couch to hug

him "be carefull" she said kissing him. she let out a squeal as she felt a hand stroke her butt "miroku" she shrieked but he was gone

"bring me icecream" she yelled hoping he heard her (oh their werewolves) she wadled over to the couch and and sat down with

another grunt why oh why did it have to be twins.


	4. bad boy

As he stood in front of the mirror he sneered at his image if Bastien had expected him in a suit he was getting a nasty surprise. In black

slacks and a black button up and black shoes with the two top buttons unbutton his hair askew and unruly as if he woke from bed and

finger brushed it. He could not hold back the smirk he was actually looking forward to the night now that he would be able to see the look

on Bastien's face when he opened the door and met sesshomaru billionaire playboy not sesshomaru responsible business man. Chuckling

to himself him strode out of his room into the living room downstairs briefly he dropped a kiss on Consuela head "I have to go to Bastien's

house for the thing" he growled his eyes blazing. "sesshoumaru be nice to the girl I want grandchildren" she murmured smiling at the way

his mouth dropped open "what you know I can't have children besides who wants children annoying, whiny, mess makers" he said. "you

can have grandchildren when Bastien met his wife he couldn't have them, you and I both know there are women out there that have a gene

that can provide your kind with children and I WANT GRANDCHILDREN" she finished off loudly steaming. Her answer was silence so

she pouted childishly "I'll think about it" he said sighing out finally. The grin she threw him was blinding "thank you" she giggled sweetly and

he walked out of the house sighing _women _he picked the Porsche because he could burn rubber into their driveway. Sliding behind the

wheel he had to admit the night would be intriguing so tires squealing he burned rubber out of the drive way and past the barely open gate

just slipping through without scraping his car he threw back his head and laughed at the insanity of life or well actually death but

whatever...

The sun beat against the dark windshield of his car and he frowned realizing something the bastard had asked him to came at 2:00 clock

so he'd be trapped in the house by the sun light. sesshoumaru laughed again Bastien had no idea what his special talent was so he didn't

know that sun was not an issue for him like it was for all vampires. Quickly he concentrated and the clouds darkened and nimbus clouds

rolled in _take that sucker_ he thought. he turned left into one of those places with mansions lined up a rich neighborhood behind the huge

gate he snorted. he liked his privacy that's why he had a huge mansion in the woods pressing the button he rattled of the number of the

house ad its phone number and the reason for his being here in a few minutes the door opened and he was in when he spotted the house

he sped up and took a sharp right turn scraping some grass and burning the driveways asphalt. The door open and a pissed off Bastien

stormed onto the lawn a little boy clinging to his leg screaming his head of ranting and raving probably about his lawn and driveway to bad

he couldn't hear him through the glass of the car he smiled and waved looking up at the house he surveyed it with a quick glance he caught

a shadow on the top floor of the window...


	5. dun dun dun dun

LAST TIME sesshoumaru rode into Bastien's neighborhood and burned rubber on his drive way

NOW...

Ignoring the man he focused on the shadow that eluded him definitely was female and just like that it flitted across the window gone.

Sighing he looked at Bastein again whom now had picked up his son and was just calmly looking at the car only a fool would step

out so with that in mind he opened the door "good afternoon" he said beaming as he saw the sun was taking an effect on Bastien an

his pale parlor was now ruddy red. Walking to the door Bastien ignored him opening it he gestured for sesshoumaru to walk in which

he did observing his surroundings feeling a tug on his pants he looked down and was annoyed to find Bastien's heir tugging on his

pants "what?" he growled. Pulling his thumb out of his mouth souta replied "up UP** UP**" his voice rising an octave every time "good

luck with that" Bastien muttered as sesshoumaru turned to bastien looking for help but the man just walked past him "you might as

well do it he can go up to screaming level, then crying then boogers and drooling don't hurt him" Bastien said walking into the dining

room leaving sesshoumaru with his son whom if he so much as hurt would never forget the sound of sesshoumaru screams... Looking

down at the wailing child he sighed again and sneered at it and just like that the crying stopped the child looked at his face in

fascination then did the weirdest thing ever, it hooked it fingers into the fabric of his shirt and started climbing till they were face to

face relenting sesshoumaru hooked an arm underneath the child for leverage as not to drop him "you win this round" he hissed and

was rewarded with a spit bubble and a chubby hand pulling at his cheek then it had the nerve to fall asleep on him and drool all over

his hundred dollar shirt at least it was quiet now snoring peacefully. Walking in the direction he'd seen Bastein leave, he walked out of

the living room into a vast kitchen with huge windows with the drapes pulled shut. Bastien standing behind his wife was tickling her

interrupting her cooking as she stopped stirring the stew to laugh and playfully slap him away noticing him she pulled herself together

"sesshoumaruchan welcome" she said bowing then let out a startled shriek as her husband poked her in the ribs. She swatted him

away and came a little closer to sesshoumaru "do you want me to take him?" she asked pointing to souta looking down he

remembered the child that was asleep in his arms "its alright i already like him better than i do his father" he muttered sitting a the table

cradling the child in a more comfortable position staring down at it he wondered what it feel like to have some of his own but he

brushed of the thought as souta woke up tensing he waited for the first squeal or shriek but it just stared at him quietly "he seems to

like you" the Mrs hugurashi said quietly from he spot where she chopped vegetables with that horrible thought sheshoumaru snarled

down at the child but all he got was a happy bubbling giggle and a tug at his nose. When the table was set the lights dimmed and

everyone in their seats except for souta who sesshoumaru refuse to let go pay attention to the child kept away his anxiety like a

teddy. Spoon feeding him the soup which he spit up on the bib that was tucked under his chin, they sat and waited taking pretend

bites waiting for the piece de resistance who was upstairs' at the moment having a meltdown even though they pretended they

weren't...

KAG POV

she didn't want to go downstairs since she'd caught a glimpse of him as he stepped out of the car it wasn't his looks it was his essence

it reek of cold hard uncaring and induced fear that had her knee's quaking but she'd be damn if he ever saw that fear. Why Daddy?

Why? Oh God Why? would you arrange marriage me she wanted to cry, rage like a wanton child and scream to god all mighty why

had her own father set her up with frosty the snowman's evil twin with an extra chill. She'd done a background research on the man

he looked clean till you looked deeper like the missing employee's. Wringing her fingers miserably with nervousness and fear and

paranoia she paced her room for the twentieth time, she just wouldn't go downstairs she'd run away. Pulling at her hair she stood in

front of the mirror and nibbled busily at her lips. she'd gone for something that said _I'm elegant and pretty but I'm not dressing for _

_you _with cute dark red slacks and a white cotton spaghetti strap with intricate designs with a matching dark red jacket and white

heels short enough to run if she needed to. Taking a big breath _be brave _soldier opening the door she slammed it shut with her

nervousness heading for the stairs she stumbled down the silence was chilling no sound peaking into the dinning room she saw them

staring back in expectation. Standing straight she lifted her chin regally and walked in chin her eyes flat and cold her first look at him

and her knee's went weak, with golden eyes it was a surprised his eyes could be so frosty and that beautiful silver hair Jesus the

godlike body _drool _high cheek bones and the aristocratic nose and yummy lips. damn why was she sited next to him walking to the

seat she sat in then something caught her attention her brother was there with a spoon stuck in his mouth cradled in the arms of the

boogeyman. She refrained from snatching him into her arms and carefully dished her food as she tried not to shake he was what her

friend would called so hot it burns but too dangerous as Eri would quote _something's not right_ glancing at him she was startled to

find he was looking at her. His focus on her like a laser beam his cold eyes calculating he frowned as she looked away his stare

making her want to squirm in her seat it was so obvious he was staring. Didn't he know its not polite to stare _look away look _

SHESSHY POV (i like to call him maru its cute don't cha think)

When the door slammed upstairs and with the stumbling down the stairs i thought surely to spite me Damain adopted some horrible

ogre and was about to make me marry her, looking toward the door i waited for doom. The unexpected happened a walking Venus

marched out her shoulders squared and her lips in a tight line, her eyes flat, a striking blue color she gave me a brief glance which

stunned him usually women stare to attracted to look away. she focused on her brother like she wanted to pull him away and defend

him from the big bad wolf. Looking her up and down he appreciated the color of clothing, the pants hugged her curvy hips perfectly

he wished for a back view, the tiny cotton clung to her like second skin _red bra _he registered as the candle light gave him a flash of

what was beneath the shirt his mouth watered her breasts all in all th perfect slender slash curvy figure would haunt him for days

excuse him nights. she had cute features a button nose with tiny freckles high cheek bones with a chubby quality that told him if she

grinned it would be cute and pouty lips even with her thinning them purposely every now and then quickly nibbling them faintly

nervously maybe marriage would not be so bad. Her hair was a normal color black with deep red highlights yet he itched to touch it

the black mass of thick curling locks cascading down her back as her bangs covered her face blocking her eyes when she looked

away he turned away _don't get sucked in ENEMY ESCAPE! make her hate you._ How he wished he could fully appreciate her

under better lighting looking down, when souta squealed from lack of attention he spooned him another tiny bite of meat _damn _

"so when should we set a date for the wedding?" Damian asked when stunned silence greeted him he grinned "to quick huh?" he

asked "no duh and kagome honey i had nothing to do with this it was you're father" his wife replied. Throwing her father a dirty look

she growled a him "I not speaking to you" she said getting up she left. sesshoumaru stood as well handing souta to the mother he

turned and left as he headed to the door and outside he realized it was dark time for the prowl. The hair on the back of his neck

prickled as he reached his car and he turned there she stood at the window her eyes glowing red dimly _half breed _she must be

shunned so that's why her father wanted her to marry him protection she marries a whole successful vampire she's accepted...

ENJOY YOU LOVE ME WHO HOOOO YEAH.


	6. marry her

Tossing back another drink he wondered at why he couldn't forget the girl no woman named Kagome, she was beautiful and defiant

an enigma. After leavng Bastiens quaters he'd headed to a local bar well not exactly local, a vampire bar that had humans every now

and then sceptics trying to prove to themselves that vampires didn't exist, some of them were just horny for supernatural sex,thrill

seekers. From what he could see appearantly he'd atracted one and she couldn't be more obvious with cleavage so big he wondered

why they didn't just pop out with those belly dance moves she was showing off especilly with how she kept throwing her hands in the

air and twisting her head from side to side flashing her tanned neck.

Draining his drink he asked for a scotch a regular human ask for a scotch and they get a scotch, a vampire asks for a scotch he get

something quite different usually with fresh blood in it Victoria beladichi the owner was something of an entrepernuer not to mention a

spider with intresting ideas in bed more like half spider half woman. Any ways she always had new idea's never come into the bar and

order a milkshake you could get a blended heart, some organ donors got their hearts sent here. He wasn't really paying attention to the

woman on the dance floor but suddenly she was there with her breast in his face "hi" she said her voice breathy she scooted closer and

order a martini. Turning to him again "do you come here much" she asked sipping daintly looking at her he found himself intrested she

sort of looked like that kagome girl but there was something missing oh yeah, the defaint glint in her eyes, the obvious inocence, the to

die for body, the blue eyes. "hello are you listening to me" she said waving her hand in his face, snatching at it with blinding speed he

smiled at her "no something else had my attention" he said openly leering at her breast. Gigling "i thought you didn't nottice" she said

smiling "i notticed i'd have to be blind not to" he said pulling her out of her chair and into his lap "can barely keep you're hands off me

appearently" she purred sliding closer and settling herself deeper into his lap, green that was the color of her eyes. Staring at her he kept

his face blank and tried not to smirk as uncertainty flitted across her face "come with me" he siad, not needing to persuaded her pushing

her off his lap he strode into the back of the bar where he found phil who handed him a key no questions asked.

Grabbing her he pushed her into the room and locked it behind him he then proceede to drop the key on the coffee table the rooms

back here were eleganly made but he care not for the decor what he wanted right now was sex. He begun to strip his clothes of the

shirt the shoes pants, turning to her he thought for a minute she looked like kagome shaking his head dove on her ignoring her squeal,he

tore of her clothing and was rather please with the soft mounds of her breasts no wonder she showed them off. Lifting her upper body

he he flicked his toungue over the left one and watched facinated as the bud swelled and became stiff and erect sucking on the tip he

held her down he felt his fangs slide out and bit deep into the flesh of her breast. Her annoying screams and moans were going to

deafen him drawing her blood deep, drugging warmth filled him thankfully for her he'd had a lot of scotch so he wasn't hungry per say,

kneeing apart her thighs he positioned himself and thrust deep then he let her go to grab onto her hand and pin them above her head

retracting his fangs he didn't bother to lick the wound close. Burying his face into the cove between her neck and shoulder he thrust

into her repeatedly over and over pounding swiftly angling his hips he swiveled slightly groaning as he felt her walls clamp around him

and draw him in eliciting a sharp scream from her. Grabbing her legs blindly he spread them farther and lost himself to his vampire

suddenly he was ravanous for blood again he bit her pulling out again he bit her licking the blood of her,rocking back and forth none to

gently he brought her to her peak and she screamed so damn loud he bit her to shut her up. Keeping up he bucked into her he felt her

walls satrt to clamp and vibrate lightly then clench and this time they both peaked...He'd left the room let her unconcious and bloody

and for some reason he couldn't wait to gett home and take a shower at home he scrubed himself furiously and that night in his bed she

still plaugued his thoughts so he made a decision he'd marry her...


	7. stalker

SO SORRY PPL HERE THE STORY...

He woke early in the morning to avoid consuela but damn it all there she was sitting at the dinner table in the alcove of the smallest

kitchen in the house. Staring at her he waited and she daintly sipped her tea and sat sraighter more regally and then she pinned him with

her unblinking stare and he felt himself squirm under the pressure of her unerving gaze "her names kagome" he blurted. She blinked

surprised as he gave up so easily then she schooled her features into a bored expression and let out a "mm" in answer tightening her lips

as if unpleased by his tiny bit of information. "she's uptight and i don't like her" he said lying through his teeth "that's a surprised your

pants don't seem to be on fire" she regarded "what?" he said a little slow on the uptake "you poor dear your lying through your teeth

you like her and you don't like that i know when your lying you always clench" she said smiling fimally. "It doesn't matter anyway you

and Bastien win i'll marry her besides she'll make it intresting for me" he said opening the fridge to pull out a chilled bottle of blood

"what if she doesn't want to marry you?" consuela asked. "then that will only intrest me more i'm afriad besides i'm adorable who

wouldn't want me" he said sharing one of his rare smiles and she couldn't hold back the snort of laughter "so tell me what is she like

explain her" she said chukling off. "Shes a walking goddess and a tough little soldier to boot and i don't think she likes me its really

weird because all that does is make me li... Just at that moment Bastiens voice rung through his head _get over here baka _bastien

thundered in his headbegining a slight headache **_go away_** sesshoumaru retorted _fine then i'll pop over for a visit _bastien said **_fuck i'll _**

**_be there in a few minutes _**sesshoumaru answered cutting off contact and blocking himself mentally. Looking across the table at

consuela "not even my father in law an already he's pestering me" he said rising he brushed a kiss on consuela's forhead and

concentrated. He let go of his body and disintergrated in ten minues he was in Bastiens Living room in form of mist he tranformed

slowly. "BOOGEY" souta screamed clutching his ankle scaring the shit out of him reaching down he picked up the kid "how do you get

around?" he asked rocking the todler who tugged at his hair and gurgled onto his shirt "hundred dollar shirt by the way" sesshoumaru

said making himself more comfortable he sat on a couch. Suddenly Bastien strode into the living room "where were you last night?" he

asked "what?" seshoumaru asked "you heard me" Bastien said "this is what you called me over here for" sesshoumaru said patting the

child who let out an alarmed sound at his furious daddy's expresion. "i know where you were last night" Bastien growled "and"

sheshoumaru replied raising both eyebrows rather surprised at this behavior and by the stalking. "And AND! you will not go galavanting

around fucking everything when your promised to my daughter" Bastien yelled there was a blood vessel ticking in his head "hey when i

was having sex all those other times where were you since i was promised to your daughter" sheshoumaru drawled sarcastically. "you

you ARGH!" Bastien roared his eyes flashing red imedeatly seshoumaru tensed up sure he was all up for annoying the old guy but

pissing him off to a point that he was red eyed and ready to kill was not good. "I was hungry i got tired of synthetic blood so i went to a

bar and got something fresh" he said calmly if there was going to be a fight he would fight but he wanted his prey calm not off his

crapper crazy and unpredictable. They were interupted by kagome "he thinks i care that you had sex in some bar because you were

hungry and well... horny" kagome said walking in she ploped on the couch and pulled her brother from his arms and into her lap he

tensed some more just for a second as she'd pulled her brother away her hand had gently brushed his sending a shock wave into his

stomach that pulled an sharpend into feirce need sending electric fire storms up his already stiff member. He crossed his legs and

ignored the look of disgusted shock Bastien sent him...

WOAH BYE


	8. Curse words

AND WERE BACK HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ENJOY!

"FUCK" Souta squealed breaking the heavy silence all three adults froze the little boy's voice litterally echoed in the vast room. Ten

seconds later there was a sound a large growling rumble of a deranged mother that blasted from the kitchen followed by the clicking of

her heels "BASTIEN WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CURSING AROUND OUR SON" kagome's mother Asumi said

storming in. Kagome gently set souta down trying not to giggle at her fathers terrified look as he stuttered "well i should be going" she

said she certainly was not going to stick around. "Me too as much as i'd like to stick around i have a party to get ready for"

sesshoumaru said rising a smirk on his lips as he was not the one in the frying pan any longer and it seem Bastien had found the fire.

Closing his eyes he decided to mist out of there seeing as the couple was blocking the door, a warm hand on his arm stopped him "wait

you can't leave me stuck in here" kagome said striken with panic he found he enjoyed the hitch her voice took on when panicked "and

why not" he retorted enjoy having her at her mercy "becuase if you do the next time i see you i'll tear your balls off and that makes for a

very sad honey moon not that i would care" she hissed tightening her grip "BALLS?" souta siad intrigued with the new word Kagomes

mothers gaze snapped to kagome "what did you say" she said her eyes flashing "fine i'll do anything get me out of here" kagome begged

not breaking her mothers gaze it was sort of like being in a cage with a tiger you never break eye contact with the beast. She felt a slight

nausea and swayed then she realized she couldn't feel herself not physically anyways and she became aware of another entity beside

hers and she registered it as shesshoumaru's she could feel him. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was enjoying how he could flit and

touch her when ever he felt like it she had a bright spirit, he felt something akin to laughter as he felt Bastien try to snatch throught the

mist and grab him _poor guy _he thought as he rose out of the house guiding kagome but she was like a kid in a candy store and seemed

to want to explore everything she even managed to terrify some children in a park they sailed over he wondered if she had ever been

thaught most of the basic thing vampires should know or if she'd been prepared to be around other of her kind... He pondered those

thoughts as he dipped into his house landing in the kitchen where consuela was still sipping her tea scowling like thunder at the fact that

he left her in half a conversation. Though when she layed eyes on kagome she brightened dropping her cup she inquired "is this her?" ,

at his nod she burst from the seat with frevor beyond her years and rushed to kagome and pulled her into a hug nearly squeezing the life

out of her. "hi dear how are you i'm consuela sesshoumaru's mother and it's so nice to see you" she said not letting go of kagome who

was pressed agaist her bossom like a grandchild _a terrified granchild _he thought "your his mother but your human and..." kagome

stuttered staring back between the both of them "how old are you?... i thought you were like...old" she fininshed lamely. "she adopted

me" sesshoumaru said smiling gently at consuela eliciting a shocked look form kagome who thought he was empty inside "no offense or

anything but you adopted him" kagome mumbled getting used to her position crouched and pressed against consuela who smelled like

pastries. Consuela chukled and burst in to laughter "oh dear your like a breath of fresh air don't mind him he just always had a bee in his

undies" consuela said finnally letting go of kagome and both women shared a laugh "hey i saved you and your obligation is i need a date

for the party so boohoo for you" he said petulanly. "what kind of party?" kagome asked "my freind celebrating the baby their having a

diner party eat some food your not going to want to eat anything werewolves god knows what you might put in your mouth" he

muttered. Kagomes eyes widen "your friends with werewolves i thought our kind couldn't get along with them" kagoime mused to

herself "we can't" he said "then how?" she asked "we were freinds before we changed and well the father to be gets rid of problems for

me" sesshoumaru said "what like bodies" kagome said coldly "yeah i need the blood they need the hearts" he said he wasn't going to lie.

"i have nothing to wear i can't go" kagome said "you can were one of the dresses upstairs" he said "i'm not wearing some girls dress"

she said "well their not some girls dress their my mothers" he said frowning at the change of tone in the conversation he missed its light

happiness "their her dresses not yours you should get her permission" she retorted "my dead mothers dresses wear one and say its

vintage or something" sesshoumaru growled getting tired of her childish behavior. She didn't really want to wear a dead woman's

dresses but she kept her mouth shut when he turned his back she stuck her tougue out at him "i saw that" he said walking away...

BYE BYE BYE **sorry for mistakes**


	9. pretty up

Enjoy.

When he was out of earshot she hissed and growled he was so annoying and bossy "ass" she muttered her eyes widened as consuela

beside her burst into a bellow of laughter "oh come on dear" consuela said rising tugging kagome up a giangitic stairway she pulled her

up a second flight of stairs, left right, right, right as they walked Kagome looked at her surroundings she noticed though the house,

well more like masion was gigantic it was homey everything seeemed to be chosen with great care. There were tapestries some were

ancestors she could tell from the silver hair that was passed down to sesshoumaru depictions of history one showed a man with a

shock of silver hair that billowed out like a tiger's mane he thrust his face toward the sky and howled his mouth looked like it was

merging into a muzzle with a pink nose and silver smatterings of silver hair with whiskers. She shivered as she fancied she could hear

his howl peirce the air and reach for the moon in celebration something struck her about the picture. _if this was sesshoumaru's _

_ancestor did it mean he was a werewolf as well or half as she was half human and vampire perhaps they shared something in _

_comon. _She stared as she glanced a picture it looked recent gasping she turned to consuela who was standing by her and she realized

she'd stopped walking, pointing at the picture she asked "is that his mother?" she questioned the woman was beautiful she had long

dark hair long ebony waves that curled dowward cascading down her back and framing her face. With her big golden eyes, and high

cheek bones with soft pink lips tilted in a small smirk _sesshoumaru's smirk sesshoumaru's eyes sessoumaru's face guess he got _

_the hair from his dad she thought._ "yes that was his mother i served her for most of my life she was beautiful and full of life"

consuela said "but this picture looks recent" kagome said "it is" consuela answered with remorse "but i thought she died" kagome

frowned confused. "She did she died recently" consuela answered quietly "how?" kagome asked "its a long story dear its best you be

told by sesshoumaru" consuela said her eyes taking on a sheen "come dear" she said pulling her to toward two double cherry wood

doors with silver handles that gleamed pushing the door open consuela guided kagome in. Kagome marveled at the size of the room

along with it beauty the minute she walked in her feet sunk in soft white carpet, carpet that was thick the black walls made it glow

beautifully the window that was bigger than most had white drapes with intricate disigns weaved on them depicting and illustrating

acient tales the ends of the drapes were covered with white fur the cherry wood bed in the center on the room was twice the size of a

normal king sized bed covered in black beddings and a black mink cover that spilt over the edges of the bed and to its right a cherry

wood vanity table gleamed. She noticed a fire place with dark red stone meshed with gray in front of it a setee and a cherry wood

coffee table in between the fireplace and the setee and comfortable looking black leather couch that face the palsma screen that

emerged from the wall."Wow this is beautiful" kagome said "yes it was her room sesshoumaru's mother he hasn't changed a thing in

here except to have it ocaisonally cleaned" consuela wispered in somber reverance. Shaking her self she put on a smile and tugged

Kagome to the closet with cherry wood panels which she pushed open "luckily sesshoumaru's mother was very fashionable dear"

consuela said ushering her into the closet more like anothe room with drawers and cuboards it looked like a store in the mall with a

variety of clothing dresses, suits, swim wear, shoes, jackets, belts. This woman enjoyed shopping obviously "pick something out"

consuela said pushing her forward. Walking in she brushed past many red strapless ones, black velvet ones, halters "i can't" she said

consuela walk in looking her up and down "twirl" she comanded which kagome did "oh i got just the thing ok dear go to the room it

has to be a surprise "go on go on" consuela said ushering her out "undress dear" she called after kagome. Walking into the room

kagome pulled of her shirt and her pants stood infornt of the vanity table she stared at herself apart from a pair of little boxers she was

bare and sighed. "Close your eyes kagome dear" consuela yelled from the closet and kagome complied "their closed" she said rising

"ok" consuela's voice came from behind her. "Raise your arms" cousuela said which kagome did she shivered as she felt _silk_ slide

against her skin at the sound of the zip consuela said "open your eyes" which she did she could'nt help gasping the dress was perfect

the front was in halter shape, her back was exposed, it was tight fiting it tighten around he hips with a litle slit at the side litle ringlets of

silk ran down to her ankles out from under where it tighten around the hips it was a beautiful black color the silk looked fluid. "You

look beautiful oh now shoes" consuela smiled kagome had a feeling the woman enjoyed dresssing her up as if she were a personal live

doll. "you look beautiful oh shoes" consuela said running into the closet she ran back out with a pair of black strappy shoes and

kagome slipped them on trying not to blush at the ooh's ans aah's of consuela. "Oh sit let me do your makeup" consuela pushed

kagome into the seat in front of the vanity table. Turning kagome toward her she worked fast applying mascara eyeshadow a little

blush and lip gloss twisting kagome to face the miror "voila" she squealed. Kagome felt shock consuela was obviosly a miracle

worker she's lenghtened her eyelashes ans the dark liner and eyeshadow she used made kagome her shine through and her cheek

bones where defined flufing her hair consuela curled it and she pinned some of the hair backward of Kagome's face her bangs framed

her face. "There" consuela said grinning she bounced like a little girl "thank you" kagome whisered awed by the change she hugged

consuela "lets find sesshoumaru" consuela said pulling kagome out of the room kagome followed her even though she didn't feel like

leaving the room. As she was pulled from hallway to hallway the picture caught her attention which was why when the strode into a

dim hallway and the picture were no longer on the wall she payed more attention to the setting which was screaming solitude at the

end on the hallway there was a door. She halted she didn't want to go in but consuela already pulled the door open and pulled her in

"sesshoumaru look she all ready" consuela said eagerly. If she were not a half vampire she'd have been blind in the room she spied the

shape of furnishing it looked like and office an entire wall was covered shelf to shelf with books and behind a table sesshoumaru stood

his back facing away from the them looking out of his window through a slit. At sound of consuela's voice he twitched as if startled

turning his eyes widened into shock striding toward her he took her hand he looked her up and down his eyes held an emotion she

could not read "you look...

HI GUYS HOW ARE U DID YA MISS ME I MISSED U TOO


	10. the truth

HEY GUYS I LUV SHESHY

GOD I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS UMMM I WENT ON VACATION AND THERE WAS NO COMPUTER AND I COULD NOT WRITE BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.

Last time... "you look...he begun

beautiful" he finished holding her hand he tugged her closer and twisted her around "perfect in fact" he said turning to consuela he

preparing to thank her but she was gone, she'd purposely left them alone the old woman was playing match maker not that he was

fighting. Turning to her he smirked a little she looked like she felt trapped "where's consuela?" she asked her eyes darting to the closed

door over and over "she's playing matchmaker" he said bluntly. "What? oh god did she lock us in here" she asked fidgetling making

the silk bodice cling to her delicious breasts "why you scared?" he asked taking a step closer invaading her space. Suddenly she found

it hard to take overly deep breath's heat pooled in a place deep in her stomach, a deep ache, a tug deep within her and she tried not

to sound scared or horny "you wish" she growled standing her ground. when he took another step closer she didn't move but she

twiched he was closed enough she could catch the faint whiff of his smell which was very nice like the earth before rain felt (you know

that smell it smells great). He leaned forward and her breath hitched they were face to face briefly he caught her scent good god

the perfume of her lust teased his nose and teased other things it made him think of going nuts shutting the door and doing very bad

animalistic things to her for weeks months even. Until they had no choice but to be wed, still he leaned closer and she notticed he

looked far more aluring up close she'd be lying if she said she wasn't tempted. Closer..closer their lips mere inches away from each

other an he clasped the door behind her and pulled it open steping away "door's open" he said surprising her enough to make her

gasp...

She walked past him trying to beat down the dissapointment she was pretending not to feel at the fact that he didn't kiss her.

Closing the door he followed her smilling he'd seen that tiny look of disapointment twisting around briefly she as she remembered

something "um sheshoumaru i want to ask you about this picture i saw... she faded off. Grabbing his hand she blasted down the dim

hallway she wanted some answers plus it was a good excuse to run and shed some of the buzzing energy she felt along with the

searing lust and burning butterflies. Turning right then followed by a sharp left she slowed and stopped in front of the picture. she

begun to let go of his hand which she had clasped briefly for the purpose of getting to the picture but he wasn't letting go tugging at her

hand she growled "let go" she commanded "make me" he purred,opening her lips she hissed at him sharpening her fangs the first sign

she'd shown of her vampire blood. She moved swifly for a tiny halfling lifting her left hand she swiped at his hand but not fast enough

and he caught her hand and twisted her in a sharp dance move that had her back pressed against his front and he clasped both her

hands tightly in front of her. Ignoring her wriggling he tried very hard to think of things like cold showers anything but the delicious

curves pressed very close to dangerous areas of his body "stop fighting me and relax you know you want to" he whispered settling his

chin onto her shoulder, she jerked and gigled "don't i'm ticklish" she mumbled. "Really good to know" he mused he mumured as his

nerves jumped at the sound of her giggle it sounded pure and light like her it was wierd to think of her as a vampire even if it were

half "can you let go?...please?" she asked a little to sweetly "do you expect me to fall for that" he asked turning his head caught by

a certain scent. He sniffed her hair roses that was what her hair smelled like tilting down he sniffed her neck unaware she had

stiffened beneath his touch because as he scented her neck he was brushing his nose against her jugular and though it should be

fear she felt not a tingle of pleasure, curiousity and goosebumps spread over her skin and he repeated the action enjoying the tiny

shivers erupting from her body "ssssttttoooppp that" she stuttered briefly and for once he agreed for now anyway he let her go and

she stumbled away from him trying not to look at him her cheeks look slightly pale and pink at the same time the vampire equivalent

for a blush was to turn pale and since she was a halfling the pink in her cheeks glowed add the look of an angel to her,a pale angel

with pink ceeks and rose bud lips. "you had a question for me?" he asked trying to smooth over the akward moment "um..oh oh yes

that painting" she said pointing at the picture she had seen earlier of the werewolf "who's that?" she asked pursing his lips he stiffened

"my father" he said slowly her eyes widened "so your...she begun "half werewolf" he finished "is that why you get along with your

werewolf friend?" she asked "yes but unlike normal werewolves i am aware of my surroundings when i'm in the form of the beast" he

finished he found himself stiffening waiting for her judgment "you turn into a werewolf can you do it right now?" she asked she didn't

sound very scared just facinated "well i have to strip naked but if you don't mind" he said smirking as a blush overtook her "i meant

like change in another room you know what never mind..." she faded off "i think we should talk about how we can get out of this

wedding arrangement" she said "correction how your going to get out of this wedding" he said turning around and going down a flight

of stairs he felt hungry "wait" she called following him down the satairs and to the kitchen briefly glancing out the window she was

surprised to see it was getting dark. Facing him she asked "what do you mean i have to get out of this mariage your not even going to

try to fight?" she asked "why?" he asked leaning against the counter biting into a bag of blood "because you don't want to be forced

into mariage right?" she asked getting scared. Sipping the last of the blood "yes i actually think i might like this i changed my mind..."

glacing at his watch "oh the party starts soon we should head out" he said tossing the bag into the garbage turning to face a gape

mouthed kagome "you'll catch flies that way?" he said strinding past her for the door...grinning...

THANKS REVIEWS PLEASE


	11. The bet

HI UMMM I"M WRITING A NEW STORY AND ITS COMING OUT WEDNESDAY SO JUDGE AS YOU MAY ITS

CALLED BLOODY BEGININGS SO BE HONEST AND THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!

He patiently waited in the car for her when she got in the silence was expected but tense, she didn't stare, she didn't glower, she

didn't rave, she just sort of caved slumping and for that he felt bad, a rare thing for him. Glancing at her figuratively he spoke "ok

look at it this way they will make us marry anyway no matter how hard we fight, it was agreed a long time ago besides it not like we

can fight, I figure this way its much mure fun" he said. she sighed "why?" she asked "well you get to do what ever you feel like doing

considering you follow some rules and it's not like you're being forced to marry and ogre life with me won't be hard" he said. "Wait a

munite rules...ohh...well I wanted to marry for...well...for love and have kids" she said her eyes misted pink and for a second he

tensed preparing for tears but she blinked and the sheen in her eyes disapeared. Surprisingly he felt bad for her he never planned on

marriage not for love or for children Glancing at her he felt a twinge, he wasn't exactly the answer to her prayers, he thought turning

the key in the ignition and stomping on the acelerator taking a sharp curve he left the residence zipping through the barely open gates.

Unbeknownst to him kagome was clutching her seat her eyes wide and frighten because he was to busy thinking to notice the speed

at which he was driving which was pretty fast even for a vampire "sheshoumaru please slow down" she squealed. Glancing at her he

asked "why?", she was whimpering and her nails were digging into the seat "oh god this is how i'm going to die" she said it as if coming

upon some sort of bleak revelation so he slowed down and she relaxed they were almost at miroku's anyways."Listen kagome I may

not be the easiest guy to get along with...at her snort he paused...but I won't make you hate being married to me" he wondered whom

he was trying to convince "what about sex?" she asked...He hit the brakes a little to hard on that sharp turn making the tires

squeal as well as kagome. Clearing his throat, he looked at her expertly driving using the corner of his eye "god your blunt, what

about sex?" he asked "what do we do about that do we have sex or not? do we have kids or not? i want answers" she said being

very adamant and blunt... Sheshomaru was more than relieved to blurt out "we're here" as he drove into the gates of the

huge manor just as big as his, he parked and got out. This never happen to Sesshoumaru he always controled the conversation,

never the other way around but she hurled questions at him that where blinding the answers to her questions where in his head but

he didn't word them_ sex? hell yes kids? i don't know._ Opening the door for her he offered his hand also something he didn't do,

he almost dropped the hand out of sheer stubborness against losing himself but he didn't, guiding her out he shut the door and

walked toward the front double doors that were open and waiting the door was lined with pretty glittering twinkling lights. From the

interior they saw a burst of purple light shine out the green then silver like a disco ball was in there moving inside she gasped her

gaze zooming everywhere there were no flashing lights just huge lightbulbs of different colors sometimes melding to form two colors.

There was and area cleared and in the middle of the huge living room which had been clear to make a dance floor, a mass of bodies

grinded and gyrated merging together there was a heavy scent in there air, not musty, just a heavy scent, one she'd never

encountered before.

Turning to sheshomaru she asked "what's that smell?" she asked wrinkling her nosed "oh that would be sex" he said

bluntly smirking at her gasp "but i don't see.. she stopped "dance floor some of that isn't dancing" he said "oh" she blushed. Looking

around he spotted an array of dinner tables "are you hungry?" he asked, at her nod he pulled her over there pulling out her chair for

her he sat and ordered and waited until she odered and the waiter left. "Um sheshoumaru don't you think i could have worn

something a little less over dressed something a little shorter a bit more freeing perhaps if you'd warned me" she growled at him "why?

planing to run?" he asked giving her and apraising look that had shivers zinging down her spine "i want to run now" she said eying the

mass of dancers "relax it just the full moon is getting close the inner beast gets a little frisky is all and they're dressed that way because

they plan to go for a run in the woods" he said with a glint in his eye "do you?" she asked, he opened his mouth an sudenly he was

ambushed a woman wearing a soft casmere sweater that was rounded due to the fact that she was pregnant, wearing black slacks

and high boots she plopped into sesshoumaru's lap and he let out a pained groan. "God sango how many did they say you were

carrying?" he asked "shut up" she said hugging him and with that a man with soft purple eyes and a low pony and casual wear

strolled over and lifted her out of sesshoumaru's lap placing her in the seat between her and sesshoumaru which was surprising

with the woman's size she was wellllll rounded at the stomach "where's my present?" the woman sango as he'd called it asked

childishly, digging in his pocket he dropped keys onto the table "outside family sized" he said she squealed happily. It was then they

all seem to notice her peering at her suddenly the other man was on his knee's beforre her which was quite alarming "if i'd known

sheshomaru was going to bring such a delectable treat i would have dressed to impress" he said kissing her hand, sheshomaru was

surprised by the heavy dose of jealousy he felt. Suddenly miroku was slapped down into the floor by sango who leaned over his

body to grasp kagome's hands "ignore the pervert welcome to our home I hope you enjoy the party" she said generously smiling at

kagome. Immedeatly sheshomaru interupted "miroku sango allow me to properly introduce you to my betrothed kagome these are

my friends sango and miroku" he said. Miroku was awake to hear this part and jerked up smashing his head against the table on the

way up but that didn't stop both him and sango from starting to giggle, a laugh bubbled out of sango's lip and miroku followed it with

a snort and then the couple begun to laugh miroku had to hold up sango so she would not fall of her chair "you owe me i told you

he'd get caught someday" sango said wiping her tears...


	12. Party

**Hi again.**

"Allright you win" Miroku said chuckling as he help Sango up and sat in her chair and then she sat in his lap they were both breathing

heavily gigling every now and then as they caught kagone's perplexed look. Looking at sesshoumaru Kagome smiled nervously "see

your freaking her out, kagome do you want to dance? and get a way from these weirdo's" he asked Kagome took one look at

the dance floor, then him and shook her head mutely in fear. "Come on I won't take no for an answer" he said standing an taking her

hand having to lift her out of the chair even as she frooze stubbornly refusing to move from the sitting position especially

when hanging in air.

He jerk her up and down like a yoyo till she stood on her own dizzily. He pulled her toward the dance floor ignoring Miroku and

sango's fresh batch of gigles, Suddenly he felt the urge to tease her so he pulled her to the center of the dance floor briefly stopping to

say hi to those whom yelled greetings ignoring a few females with handsy grabs as well as to pull his unwilling companion. When he

had her in the middle she litterally clung to him her frightened eyes darting everywhere everytime she was touched either on purpose

or by acident "can't get your hands off me huh?" he asked wrapping his hands around her waist, immediatly she started to try to pull

away stammering out threats so he let her go and she stumbled back. A rather huge intimidating male panther was caught her, and

without a shirt on, all that ripling muscle and the dangerous smirk her sent her, kagome litterally dove back into sesshoumaru's

arm's. Stationing on arm at the small of her back and the other at the curve of her hip he slowly rocked her to the beat of the music till

she seem to realx and pick up the beat when the music sped up he was very surprised when she suddenly twisted in his arm her body

moving fluidly to the music as she ground her butt against his front complety unaware of her effect of him. Sesshoumaru growled and

squeezed her waist she shouldn't do that it was a dangerous move, she twisted again rytimically so he beat down his sexual frustration

and threw himself into dancing as well twisting, moving, shaking and grinding they were both unaware of the fact that people had

backed up to watch appriciatively. Kagome moves with him their movements matched, kagome panted heavily and leaned

against sesshoumaru when the song ended, she blushed when people begun to clap for them. He helped her stumble to their seats

appearently while they were gone their food had arrived and sango and miroku where more composed though they still held silly grins

on their faces.

Suddenly the lights went off and it was pitch black well not to kahome, then the lights came back on blight white lights and the crowd

on the dance floor dispersed people grabbed clothes and put them on, kagome didn't feel so over dressed anymore. She held the

pack of blood close and sunk her tiny fangs into it as she watched what was probably hundreds of Were's head for the dinning

table's. She gulped at her blood pack hungrily all that dancing had worn her out glancing at sesshoumaru she watched him drink his

blood his head was tilted back, she was hypnotized by the movement of his adams apple it bobed up and down and she had the

oddest urge to lick it. her eyes slid up as she hungrily took the chance to appreciate his facil feature her eyes flicked up to his

expecting his eyes tobe closed but they were open and sparkling with amusement and she chocked on the blood it spilled down the

front of her blue dress turning the bodice purple and her cleavage soaking red. There was an immediate silence as every Male that did

not have a mate and a small handfull of women including sesshoumaru ahd their eyes plasered on her cleavage and the blood.

Were's loved blood, sex and flesh. Kagome was all three at the moment, Sango's stood instantly grabbing kagome she dragged her

up the stairs instantly as several gigantic male Were's started to stand and sort of stalked toward the wide eyed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku blocked the way slowly following Sango up the stairs the smell of arousal beat down upon him and

something within him thumped back in response longing to join his kind in the chase for flesh. The only thought that kept him lucid was

that kagome needed his help even as they went upstairs, still followed by the ever growing crowd even as they entered the master

bedroom and shut the heavy iron doors and shut them. One thought went through his mind as he listened to her ask sango_ "what's _

_wrong with them?"_ that one thought was if he was to protect her from the bad things in the world who would protect her from him.

Sango ordered them to turn away so Kagome could change part of him knew he would peek...

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	13. Vanilla

HI GUYS!

Miroku grunted harshly "hold on" he hissed to sesshomaru letting go of the door gnetly, he grabbed an Iron bar and slid in into the

looped door knobs of the double doors and it held back the crowd. Miroku sighed and slumped against the door, he was immune

to Kagome's scent but sesshoumaru wasn't and right now he was at war with himself his muscles strained and bulged in his shirt

threatening to rip the shirt. He had self control when he wanted to and he would excercise it. Mmmmnnn she smelled so good

vanilla, roses and blood how was a man suposed to resist that he heard sango and Kagome mumuring in silence "ok take off those

wet clothes" sango said to kagome, he growled and dug his nails into the iron door bending it in a little. He could hear the wet

clothing slip down her bodice and those thighs and it hit the floor with a plop. "Oh your going to have to take off those undies too"

sango comented "oh ok" kagome aswered "god all mighty we are mere men you are going to kill us" sesshoumaru and miroku

chanted in exasperation.

"oh sorry. Oooh is that victoria secret that pretty I wanted one but I want it when I'm not pregnant here you want these their new

here use the towel" sango said. "Oh ok" Kagome said smiling she knew sango was doing that on purpose to drive the guys crazy

but she was not playing that game it was dangerous. She wiped her chest area with the damp towel and shivered as the cool air

made Icy fingers danced against her chest, she blushed as her nipples pukered and she quickly slipped on the undies sango had

given her "oh what do I where? I can't go in undies" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru muttered something under his breath about

tearing undies off with his teeth she blushed and jumped as sango handed her a dress and gave her a knowing look. Kagome

slipped on the dress it was soft cotton obvoiusly prepregnancy the dress was off shoulder just clasping the sides of her shoulders it

cinched in the wiast then flowed out she spinned a little and it flared. "I like this" Kagome said "consider it a gift" sango said "can

we turn around?" miroku asked getting a little nervous he could smell that the Were's outside the door were gone but it was more

like they ran away and sesshoumaru next to him had been silent too long his claws were now imbeded in the door. "Sure honey"

sango said, miroku turned gave kagome a wolf whistle and darted over to his wife something wasn't right with sesshoumaru, sango

was not getting hurt in the process.

"Miroku, sango I need you to leave the room" sesshoumaru said calmly from the door "your blocking the door" sango said a little

slow on the uptake. "we'll go out the other door honey" miroku said pushing her torward the other door "oh ok come on Kagome"

sango said inocently, she now realized what was happening and if Miroku was bossing her around it must be bad she liked

kagome and well sesshoumaru didn't exactly look like he was lucid. "She stays" sesshoumaru said silently, Kagome frooze like a

bunny, yet she motioned for sango to go ahead she would show no fear "go ahead we'll be down in a minute" kagome assured

sango who left reluctanly after smacking Miroku for prodding and pushing her out the door. "Come here" sesshoumaru said she

approached slightly jerky thank god! he couldn't see her or he would know her fear and use it his advantage.

She reached the door unsure how to approach the situation she leaned against the door facing him, she smirked a litle as she saw

he was peristaltically moving his hands trying to get them out of the Iron "need help" she asked jokingly "no get in here" he said

backing up and lifting a arm up though it was still stuck in the door. She snorted if he thought she was going to trap herself between

him and the door he was nuts "no" she said, he sighed "ok" suddenly he jerked his right knee out going way left and planting her

between the akward angle of his legs then he use sheer force to drag her left underneath his arm, then he dropped it and she was

trapped all in ten seconds. Her eyes were wide and she knew it, she turned and ducked to the left planning to duck his arm and

shoot out but his knee shot out "oh no you don't your mine" he said growling gently well as gentle as a growl could be. "Ok what

do you want?" kagome asked "you know what I want" he said pulling closer pressing every part of him against her, she gasped she

could feel something in his pants stiff, hard and long, she twitched backward away, going where? nowhere.

"Let me out now" she said claustrophobia or fear taking over "no" he said pressing closer, he enjoyed those cute little twitches and

shivers that created a pulse against his already growing ache "what to you mean no? this is harrasment" she whimpered her nipples

ached and if he pressed any closer she could lose sanity. Shaking her head belatedly she tried to grab his waist and push back but

the husky little growl he let out freaked her out so she let go. "I need you I'm in pain" he said getting her attention "well you have a

weird way a showing it" she said gasping as he slid a knee between her legs and up slowly underneath the skirt of the dress and

pressed against her center sanity be damned she had to do something before she did something stupid, she was gently

grinding against that knee though unaware of it. Sesshoumaru watched her face as fear drifted toward sexual awareness he could

feel her heat where he held her trapped it seemed miss ice had a hiden warm spot. "where does it hurt?" she asked she had to get

out maybe his hands hurt from where they were imbeded in the iron and helping him would make him stop. "Oh i have to show

you" he said his voice deep and rough, she was suspicious especially when he crouched a little. He then presed against her full

force and lifted her of the groud till he was standing up right she had not choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. He was

pressed directly against her heat "you feel that, thats were I hurt only you can make it go away" he panted he ws going to drop them

to the floor if his legs kept refusing to follow his commands and stop shaking.

Ok she gave up leaning down she kissed him planting her lips directly onto his mouth and she slowed pressing alittle she didn't

know how to kiss he'd have to teach her. He begun by brushing those dangerous lips over hers repeatedly till her lips buzzed and

heated with a tingly feeling. Pulling back he brushed kisses all over her face savoring the soft skin her cheeks, eye lids, forhead,

nose slipping to her ears and nibbling a little, he halted when she squealed and gigled. Brushing back to those bow string lips he

flicked his toungue over her lips ignoring the fact that her lips parted, nibbling the soft flesh of her bottom lip he sucked it gently into

his mouth growling at her moans and grinding hard against the heat between her legs. she whispered his name and he lost it

plunging his tongue into her mouth he explored that sweet cavern and thrust his tongue in and out mimicking actions he'd like to

repeat a little lower, her fingers scraped his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair and to the nape of his neck kneading. She

begun submerging her tongue into his mouth and playing with his tongue he smooth, slick, hot toungue she never knew kissing was

so destructive. When one hand slid up her rib cage and onto her breast she made no protest she was far gone he kneaded it softly

through the cotton.she pulled back and shrieked electricity crackled in her stomach and ran down plunging low she was on the

edge of something.

Sesshoumaru however pushed the dress lower taking the bra with it she frooze as she felt tingles on her exposed breast and like

Ice water to her vein she was sudenly aware "we have to stop" she said pushing a little. Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention he

was more focus on the treasure he'd unveiled one pretty nipple all to himself. She was generuosly endowed her skin glowed pale

and the nipple was pink and pert and pukered.He pulled his fingers from the door and he ran his fingers over the protruding tip and

pinched unabled to resist kagome panted heavily and shrieked, he leaned over and suckled the tip and then.

Kagome screamed raking her hands over his back she shrieked jerked against his pants, the linen rubbed him hard he almost went

over the edge. she quivered and shrieked his name again she looked at him a little fearfully "whats happening?" she asked her

thighs were rythmically squeezing and jerking against him. So he quickly understood the little vampire had her first orgasm

appearntly A multiple her skin was very sensitive if a mere taste of her nipple could send her over the edge.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT excuse the mistakes enjoy the lemon


	14. No means no Wedding bells

She slumped against him panting hard "wow wow" she mumbled, however when his hand slid up her thigh beneath the

dress she tensed and then smacked him shocking him enough for him to pull away "no no bad boy" she reprimanded him

as if he were a dog. He couldn't help the wide eyed look that stole over his face "oh no don't give my that look" she said

squirming out of his surprised grasp he was still reeling no woman ever said no not to him anyway. Kagome straightened

up readjusting her dress then she wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled yanking him out of the door with

supernatural strength obvoiusly she believed he was stuck. Turning to her he reached for her tugging her into his embrace

perhaps he was mistaken he picked her up and headed for the bed and she smacked him again on the head this time "no

no no" she said though her face was red "you do not want to?" he asked frowning trying to understand "no its not that"

she said biting her lip "what is time of the month?" he asked knowing very well it wasn't or he would have caught the scent

"No!" she said embarassed. "Then what is it?" he asked curiously reaching for her, she darted out of his grasp and headed

for the door using her vampiric speed though he caught her in the hallway. Sesshomaru understood at last when he caught

her scent the little vampire was running scared she wanted him and that terrified her. He pulled her closer her back to his

chest and placed a teasing kiss to the side of her neck delighting in her shiver then he let her go. She stumbled forward

after being released so quickly, giving him a wary look she glided down the stairs infinetely aware that he was behind her.

when they finaly got downstairs she was surprised to see the place empty "where is everybody?" she asked "probably out

for a run in the woods I suggest we go home were's tend to be frisky and territorial around this time of the year" he said "I

notticed" she said giving him another wary look. He could help it the chukle burst from him Kagome paused and looked at

him he should smile and laugh more often she thought unknowingly smiling back.

Sesshoumaru left a note for sango and miroku expaining their absence, when they were outside he paused took kagome

around the waist shocking a gasp from her and blurred them into mist. He couldn't very well take his car he'd given it to

sango looking at her, her legs dissapearing he mused she looked like a wraith leaning down he pushed another kiss to her

forhead. Unaware they were being watched the couple exchanged a long hot kiss. In the bushes a man sat watching them

holding up a camara he pulled out his walkie talkie "ok got them" he whispered "bring the master the tape" another voice

replied in monotone. sesshoumaru and kagome vanished from sight all that could be seen was a rising mist that tore

through the air heading west for his mansion.

When sesshoumaru arrived at his household he certaintly not expecting it to be lit up as is it was christmas time striding to

his front door which was opened for him he pulled kagome in and was mildly surprised to find her half daranged father

waiting for them "where have you been?" Bastien asked in a whisper soft voice "party" sesshoumaru answered "I think it

was a baby shower though it was werewolves and they were going crazy or some reason" kagome comented. sesshoumaru

winced inwardly did she always give up all her secrets so easily "you took my daughter to a party on the most dangerous

night on a werewolves schedule" Bastien said his eyes bugging out.

"what so dangerous?" kagome asked suddenly consuela walked in "well dear you might want to take a look outside"

consuela remarked putting down her treats. kagome went to the window and looked out a pale full moon shone full foprce

at her her lips parted in surprise. The wedding is in two days I suggest you look for your tux" rkiah commanded

sesshoumaru who smiled "i'm more than happy to" he said shocking consuela, and kagome. "As for my daughter she's

coming home now! see you in two days sheshy" with that moking remark said Bastien left in a bright flash taking his

daughter with him.

Coming soon The wedding

PREVIEW

kagome had not seen sesshoumaru for two days now and now that the day was upon her she was as jittery as a squirel

plans to escape began to form in her head. As if her father knew he spent a lot of time with her along with the wedding

planner she picked flowers, bridesmaid gowns, bouquet(lilies and red roses mixed), brides dresses, cake(choclate inside

white frosting outside),menu, ringman(souta), guestlist, car to drive away in, HONEYMOON LOCATION!! she'd almost

considered telling her father she wanted her mother to walk her down the ailse but she decided against it it wouldn't help

to irk him she just stopped talking to him and fummed because she wasn't sure he notticed.

She now sat as her gown was pinned and adjusted, guests were filling into the gigantic backyard the had been turn into a

wedding paridise a pond with waterfalls and lillies crowded in the pond drifted into a little stream the held floating candles

the wedding was at night the woman pinned her skin one more time and kagome refrained from cursing oh god what a

night there was a hornets nest in her belly...coming soon

thank u for revs


	15. why a wedding?

continuing: THE WEDDING

She sat rocking back and forward the dress was done it had to be repinned again because, kagome was so mad at her father

She refused to go to dinner or eat any meals with the family to which he would be present and because of that she lost a lot of

weight. The seamstress had manged to mutter complaints as she pinned her dress whinning about, how they shouldn't be

so fussy usually brides got too fat but here they were complaining about kagome losing weight.

Her dress was simple white silk with sheer lace and golden cirlets the dress was in toga form and the golden circlet cinched

beneath her breasts lifting them along with the very renaisance langerie she was wearing,the bustier/corset of lace and the

lace shorts along with straps that attached to the bustier. The waist flared gently just smoothing over her hips and thighs she

wore silver shoes and white shoes she wore a pale silver fang necklace.

Her hair was kept down though some of it was up all of it was curled a little more than usual and laced with gold and silver lace

her veil was a pale white color and her make up was tastefully done. Her lips highlighted in a softly shimmery red and her cheeks

dusted with a bronzer over a red blush that brought out her freckles and gave her a soft glow her eyeshadow was a gentle

gold color that apealed to her.

She sat wringing her hands she was so nervous she felt sick looking out the window she saw a limo arrive and watched her

groom slide out he was breath taking any woman would be happy to be married to him but she wasn't any woman sure she

was sexually intrested but how deep could that run he looked handsome and put together but most of all he looked like a

predator stuffed in a suit he stode toward the crowd unaware they moved out of his way a path just appeared for him. His

hair had been pulled back in a sharp pony by a velvet red string and the suit he wore was delishiouly form fitting and black

with a white silk shirt beneath his coat and red vest and a sharp red tie.

She sighed "oh sheshoumaru what are we getting into?" as if he heard he he turned sharply in her direction finding her in

the window, she dove out of the way as the words bad luck flew into her head. Outside sesshoumaru smirked he had been

preparing his home for his new bride new servants had been installed and things like food had been brought to the house

being half vampire she'd probably want to eat sometimes. His mother's suite had been prepared and cleaned as well it was

the right full place for the lady of the house, the short look he'd gotten of her had stunned him she was beautiful but she

looked even more etheral and stunning in that gown.

His thoughts were full of her till he saw the best man Miroku chasing a drooling, dribling ring man (souta) the flower girl was

consuela's neice rin who lived in the house with her cousin shippo though he was running and shrieking in laughter

even though he was to hold the ring man up so he wouldn't soil his clothes. sesshoumaru shook his head and snatched

souta from the ground before he made a mess the boy let out a string of giberrish then planted a slopy kiss on

sesshoumaru's cheek the squeal "maruuuuu".

sesshoumaru handed him to shippo who had fallen into place after spotting sesshoumaru rin came too except she leapt fo

sesshoumaru's legs squeezing him "hi sheshychan" she said "hi rin" he replied wiping his cheek "i trust you know whats

expected of you both " he stated when they nodded he seemed satisfied.

Then the music started and miroku and sesshoumaru rushed up the aisle well miroku ran sesshoumaru just seemed to glide

to the altar.

Kagome was still on the floor when her father found her "its time" he said she stood and when he tried to take her hand she

sidestepped him ignoring the hurt look on his face when they were at the back door she let him the doors open and she

spotted a large amount of guests and her groom. when her father begun to walk her down the aisle she turned lightly and

smiled her mother who was one of her bridesmaids was behind her the other was sango and the other a freind from

school.Then souta the ring man (souta) was held by a boy with carrot hair she focused on the front a girl with curly choclate

locks she tossed lilly petals every which way.

The reached the alter now before her father handed her over she turned to him "i will never forgive you" she spoke slowly if

there was anything Kagome despised more it was being pushed.she ignored the pained look in her fathers eyes he didn't

consider her why should she consider him she turn and and took sesshoumaru's hand and stepped up ready to take her

vows . "Dearly beloved we are hear today, the i do's were shared quickly then the the preist spoke "if anyone has reason

why these two should not be married speak now or forever keep your peace" the reverend intoned there was silence and a

slight stirring as if people where thinking about it, kagome looked at her father, he kept quiet. Then Sesshoumaru gave her

a ring, the ring he slid on her finger was a large dome shaped blood red ruby she slid a ring onto his finger as well a shiny

gold band.

"you may now kiss the bride" the preist said sesshoumaru leaned down and geve her a light peck everything faded for a

second and she was at peace then suddenly she was swept of into a whirlwind of a party congratulations were passed

around, she was offered drinks and food until sesshoumaru swept her off her feet and ran for the car so fast the rice barely

touched them.

Bastien sat in his home that night a frown marring his face his wife approached him "you have to tell her knowning her, she

will never talk to you again if you don't explain that you did this for her" his wife implored. Bastein shook his head "it for her

safety that she is unaware that she is being hunted i would rather she hate me than feel fear evey waking moment being

married to sesshoumaru is the safest thing I could do for her he is strong he would protect her I will be aware of where she

is at all times I have some one watching her for me" bastien said sighing. Asumi slid into his arms giving him a kiss soon

Bastien wasn't thinking of anything else but his wife.

Thank you for reviews.

Ignore mistakes


	16. sex or no sex that is the question?

Kagome paced in the gigantic room back and forh the ride to sesshoumaru's home had been silent and now the waited in

her room for her deflowering this was uterly barbaric she steeled her spine. screw that she was kagome hugurashi and in no

situation would she break. She sat in the love seat in what had once been sesshoumaru's mother's room she notticed while

consuela was helping her prepare for her wedding night she clutched the pale silver silk robe tighter. she room had not been

change she was informed by sesshoumaru she could do as she pleased with it. She looked at the clock resisting the need to

bite her fingers standing she paced "that robe siuts you" sesshoumaru's dark voice slid out from the shadows and startled

her. "I don't like it, its to thin" she mummbled "I believe that is the point" sesshoumaru answered stepping forward he was

dressed in dark cotton pants, only. They stared at each other sesshoumaru's observing kagomes defiant face and slight

pout with humor and lust kagome admitting to herself she could have done a lot worse than sesshoumaru. He stepped

forward and she forced herself not to step back "what do you want?" she asked haughtily "you" he answered simply moving

toward her, this time she did step back. "Well go back the odds of you getting me are slim to none" she said backing up,

letting out shriek, she hit the end of the bed falling onto her back into the soft comforter and like that he was on her.

"Actually I think my chances increased" he mummured leaning in for a kiss "wait wait...

He leveled himself a couple inches of her "what?" he asked a little impatient usually women were eager to be in bed with

him not reluctant. "Ok before we get to this part I think we should get to know each other a little more" she said still trying

to wriggle away "Agreed both of my parents are dead, I run a company that provides brand new technology, you know

consuela, you met rin and shippo at the wedding, I like peace and quiet and"... She interupted his rambling "I meant

a date tommorow" she said shifting a little "allright seems reasonable" he said nodding and for moment kagome relaxed. "A

date tomorow and mating today" he said kagome blinked at him it was like everything she said went in one ear and out the

other, unless he was doing it on purpose anger belted through her, anger at her father, her mother, sesshoumaru

everybody!

So ofcourse when sesshoumaru leaned in for a kiss she head butted him it hurt but it felt good especially when she saw his

surprised face swimming above hers at that point she bucked hard tossing him enough to roll out. she heaved to her feet

and made for the door at vampiric speed however she was snatched back into a powerful grip "you had to make this hard"

he said amused at her failed atempt. "You made this hard you don't listen no means no" she said "one I never heard a no

and two I could make you want it and you know it" he said one hand stroking her rib cage, she huffed in anger and shivered

in pleasure "If I don't kill you i'd hate you" kagome said. Sesshoumaru's hand slid up to the underside of her breast then he

cupped it thumbing the stiff peak, she gasped arching then let out a mewling sound when he pressed his lips to her neck

and sucked hard. while the free hand cupped her mound, embarassed she blushed and strugled to get away only suceeding

in arousing herself further she never thought of bondage in bed as arousing before, his fingers moved in a steady rythm and

she felt her body react suddenly she wet for him.

when his fingers imitated deep penetrating movements she cried out in shocked pleasure she felt her body lifting toward her

climax just like before and shuddered as she remembered that pleasure. She felt herself on the edge almost wishing she

reconsidered the sex he pinched her nipple non to gently creating a sharp disapearing pain and pleasure making her cry

out again this time arching to his fingers. She moaned his name and like that she was standing by herself the suden need

for dependence on her legs was surprising she looked to him "We'll play it you're way no sex good night kagome" he said

smirking as he left the room. Kagome stared at the door even as her blood boiled and odd little giggle escaped her "oh

sesshoumaru you just wait you'll regret this I play dirty" with that she slmped to bed the battle lost but not the war.

Sweet dreams and kisses

Don't forget to review


	17. Attack

Hi guys I hope you enjoy it.

She woke up after a long night of tossing and turning she couldn't stop dreaming about sesshoumaru everytime she closed

her eyes she saw her self under him panting moaning in undulating pleasure. When the sun finally rose she was more than

happy to shower and dress in a soft spagetti strap dress. She loved it because it was comfortable yet it let her breath tying

her hair in a pony after brushing it she went downstairs something smelled good. The scene she walk in on in the kitchen

was almost comical there was sesshoumaru, nose planted in a newspaper, consuela bouncing around the kitchen setting

food down well except for sesshomaru's coffee cup of blood. "Oh good morning dear sit sit" consuela said nudging her into

the seat next to sheshomaru who gave her a quiet hello "are you joining us?" kagome asked taking some fruit first. "No

dear I ate I have things to take care of" she said leaving then she stopped beside sesshoumaru and smacked him on the

shoulder shocking both sesshoumaru and kagome. "Pay attention to your wife" consuela growled snatching the newspaper

she walked out, and Sesshoumaru turned to her. He already recovered from the shock but she sat staring at him a

strawberry halfway to her mouth "how did you sleep?" he asked.

kagome smiled and put the strawberry in her plate, time for a little payback "not good i had the most erotic dream and i

woke up covered in sweat"...she continued knowing she had sesshoumaru's attention by the way he stopped movement

like a deer that saw something intresting but dangerous. "And you were there and I was there we were completely naked it

was completely exhilarating some of the things you did I couldn't sleep at one point i almost came to your room but then I

remembered what you said and your right we are adults we can restrain our passions" she said. she popped the strawberry

in her mouth and sighed though she smirked inside he still hadn't moved getting up she took a cup of blood for herself "oh

well have fun at work" she leaned over and gave his cheek a gentle peck and left the room.

Sesshoumaru sat at the table and for one second his eyes flashed red with blood lust aswell as old fashion regular lust he

had one hell of an opponent in his wife he hadn't slept either he could hear her little sighs in her room and the shift of the

bed as she moved in it. Once he heard her call his name and had been at her door in a second before backing away in shock

control control that was his motto. He got up and left the kitchen heading for the door once out side he slid into his seat

closing the door he saw kagome walking past a window he was as hard as a steel pole and her inocent kisses were not

helping. Starting the car he went off to work kagome sighed and ploped on her bed the blood was filling _what to do what to _

_do_?. Sudenly the phone next to her bed jangled startling her, she picked it up

"hello" kagome said

"hi its sango see i was wondering if your not busy I wanted to try out my new car and do some shopping and miroku won't

leave me alone the mans gone bananas ever since I got pregnant overprotective little... anyway I need to go with some one

so mom(miroku) gets off back and goes to work so I can breathe"

Kagome gigled "ok I don't mind"

"ok pick you up" sango said

"ok bye" kagome agreed

"k bye" sango said there was a distinctive click when sango dropped the phone kagome did aswell rushing to the closet

what to wear? she thought what she was wearing was fine. Though the dress was short so she grabbed a long black

leather jacket and plain white strappy heels she took a purse too she undid her pony and brushed her hair the thick, wavy,

layered strands were a little to long they curved over her butt but she loved the color it was her mother raven black. Which

wasn't actually black but a black so deep it gleamed blue, puple beneath the black going downstairs she found consuela.

"Um sango's coming over ao we can go shopping" kagome said like a child getting permission "ok dear i'll hold down the

fort" consuela said "ok" kagome said.

The beep of the horn downstairs had kagome racing downstairs she went outside and ran to the car getting in "hi sango

said "hi" miroku scaring kagome she looked searching for him "he's over there" sango said pointing at the speakers "oh ok"

kagome said putting on her seat belt. "can you go now" sango said to the speakers "unbelievable my wife can't wait to get

rid of me do you hear this kagome" miroku said sounding heart broken on the speakers kagomes reply was to gigle "so

kagome what are you wearing?" miroku asked sango let out and moan of anoyance and turned him off at the switch after

saying goodbye and throwing in a quick i love you.

"ok kagome we are going to a diffeent mall its kind of a merge werewolves gothere, vamps, demons whatever" sango said

"wow this will be intresting" kagome said in aticipation "i know" sango said. she drove for quiet a over highways and when

she made a turn at an abandonned road kagomes intrest perked up. she look around but when she saw they were heading

for a brick wall at great speed she grew alarmed she wasn't scared even if they crashed she woul live but what about sango

and the baby but it was to late. Instead what happened both shocked and enthralled kagome they went straight through

the was a slight resistance but it was like plunging in water the car went through slowly it was dark the headlights did

nothing it was pitch black. The inside looked bigger than the flat outside it had depth she was glad when there was a

peircing light at the end of the tunnel they went through slightly faster than intended. Well maybe not the car moved slow in

there and fast out here kagome looked to sango for an explaination "oh that elf magic" sango said with a smile. But kagome

was no longer paying attention she was looking to the gigantic mall about the size of a castle it even resembled one a

modern one anyway gray towers stretched to the sky.

She saw something wizz by the car a ball of light it made her nottice it was dark here orbs of light surrounded the place like

starlight sango parked and kagome thought a parking lot looked out of place here. Sango pulled a gaping kagome to the

entrance of the castle the door were automatic and it was ac cool inside it looked like a mall except for all the creatures in it

the scents that asailed her nose were blinding. Here she thought she knew everything about the underworld she saw two

teenage girls walk to the ledge of the second story up and jump off and her eyes widened but the sailed light as birds upon

what looked like feather dusters? "sango are those feather dusters?" kagome asked incredulously sango gigled "yes young

witches use those before they get brooms it teaches balance" sango said pulling her.

She saw a grizzly bear in a suit and she stopped "I need an explaination for that" she said "oh kagome they are not only

werewolves" sango said "thats a were bear" kagome said then mouth agape she gigled. Sango tuged her to a store and

pulled her in there s many things to see kagome walked in a daze trolls, pixies, elves, witches, werebear she turned to face

the store owner and took a step back the woman look like a gramma till you looked in her eyes completely empty no eyes

sockets. sango went to the woman "I need two rasberies,vanilla and rose do you have some" she asked the woman as if

she wasn't missing eyes "course dear" she it answered. when a man's voice came out that was about it for kagome she let

her jaw drop her eyes popped when a serpents tougue slithered out. then something miraculous happened she changed

grew bigger bulgier and handsome she stared at a man still no eyes but the voice made sense now.

"she new" it asked "yeah" sango answered "how she taking it?" the man asked "pretty ok except any moment her mouth's

gonna catch flies" sango said the man walked and picked up a package filled it with what looked like big jars. "I need a

seprate bag cut everything in half one's for kagome "ah kagome what a beautiful name" it said by now kagome had closed

her mouth and moved closer. "Demon" it blurted "wha?" kagome said "you were going to ask dear I saved you the time" it

said "oh thats not what I was going to ask really?" she said blushing "ahh perhaps my eyes then or lack there of" he said

"yeah" kagome said. "I was bad I'm on probation they took my eyes" he said "who?" kagome asked curious "umm you don't

wanna know" he said handing sango the packages.

Sango dragged kagome out handing her a package "this is for you" she said handing one package to kagome "what is this?"

kagome asked curious "well its for a bath you pour it in like buble bath it does the most amazing things to your skin ever

since they took his eyes reapers gotten good with his nose" sango said "wait did you say reaper?" kagome asked "yeah

thats the grim reaper he's beng punished on account on not doing his job" sango said "what he do?" kagome asked sango

look perplexed "kagome you're a vampire you're going to live for an unaturally long time its not normal" sango said "what'd

he do?" kagome asked

"Ok basic story theres an immortal he comes down to earth and some human takes nottice he's not dying so he wants in he

does the immortal a favor so the only way for him to be immortal is to drink the immortals blood he becomes immortal along

the way comes jesus with his disciples judas takes nottice of the man wants to live for ever too so he does the guy a favor

he screws over jesus and gets immortallity judas had a daughter didn't want her to die she gets it too but lillith judas's

daughter's an evil bitch kills her father and the man who sired him then spreads her own legion of vampires but as the blood

line in her body became less concentrated there were complications and vampires began to drink blood to stay alive the

underworld catches her locks her away and then kills all vampires reaper passes by one of the hell cells one day falls in love

releases her and vampires are rising again not very natural in the line of how death is suposed to work so he got in trouble

but now their maried and she just had a baby so the sentence was reduced since she's under control they took his eyes and

fired him they kinda don't need him anymore" sango rambled then stopped meeting kagomes stunned gaze.

"how do you know that?" kagome asked "oh I'm the historian i'm keeper of the books on the begining of all races but I took

maternity leave" sango said sighing. "wow maybe I should get a job too" kagome mused "yeah well when you get an Idea

I'll be right behind you but for now lets shop" sango said and kagome followed. Next they entered another store a clothing

store "ok we'll split and meet in the front in thirty minutes k" sango said. kagome agreed and they split during her alone time

kagome found many intresting people and picked out some clothes before she realized that the time was up. she met sango

at the front where they proceeded to the cashier opening her purse to pay kagome was surprised to find a creditcard with a

sticky note on it saying "use me".

First thought that came to mind sesshoumaru she should be pissed but to her horror she found this was hardly surprising.

she used the card and they left the store walking around they chatted about various things the men in their life, sango's

approaching baby and ideas for jobs becoming closer as friends. They went to several other stores and bought a crib for

sango's baby till sango suggested they go to the food court and they did.

Sitting at the food court kagome sipped her cup of blood and stared at the menu still in aww blood, human hearts, honey etc

a very weird menu that fed different creatures vampires, werewolves, pixies. she looked at the the huge amount of bags

she had and felt a nervous she shouldn't have gotten so much she usually never did but sango had ohhed and ahhed over

some of the clothes she tried on and they looked good and she sucuumed to temptation she bought and she bought them.

"So why did you an sesshoumaru get married?" sango asked looking at her as she ate a ten pound steak and nothing else

"would you believe me if i said it was for love?" kagome asked with a smirk. They burst out laughing at the same time "so

who got dragged into it kicking and screaming?" sango asked "both of us but toward the end sesshoumaru turned on me

and agreed with them" kagome said. sango paused and stared dumbfounded "wait he agreed to this ohh boy" sango said

"what?" kagome asked "oh nothing just doesn't sound like him" sango said though she looked away when she said this.

"i know and its unerving but don't worry i came ready for war" kagome said pursing her lips gigling sango broke the nervous

energy "well we should be going" they stood simultaneously each with a smile paid their bill and started out they didn't

make it far. Backs turned they headed for the door there was a shout of alarm that came after a descerning boom followed

by a roar kagome felt blinding pain scorch her back she was to shocked to scream she heard sango's grunt of surprise as

she dove onto her blocking her from whatever had hit her. She greeted darkness.

The minute sesshoumaru walked into his company he felt discontent kagome was constantly on his mind both bodily an

mentally he greeted his new and gorgeous secretary with distain even as she followed him into his office with his messages.

she was a blond long legs, perfect body everything, yet she wavered before him like a mirage. she grew shorter more petite

her hair turned black her body now perfect to him as he stared into kagomes eyes as she smrked at him, shaking his head

the mirage disapeared. The secretary stood before him coquetish smile she obviously mix business and pleasure why wasn't

he jumping at the chance yet as the mirage of kagome went and was replaced with the secretary he lost his lust like a rock

plumetting from a building. It filled him with enough anger that he dismissed the secretary quite rudely he worked for hour

reading books over and working on the computer like a drone, the work went smoothly and was done fast.

Yet in his head_ kagome kagome kagome_ Hours later the phone rang and a desperate miroku was on the phone "sango's not

picking up her phone last he was going to tihjen mall with kagome. Now nothing have you heard from kagome?" miroku

asked ranting and raving. sesshoumaru acted the opposite instead of histeria he felt dead emptied of everything his one

thought kagome "I call you if I hear anything" he said dropping the phone not waiting for a reply. He stood and walked out

leaving an abrupt message with the secretary he'd finished his work anyway he was in his car in second sliding in he started

it just as his cell rang picking it up he was surprised to hear consuela "there's been an accident kagomes hurt I called her

father and he went and got them their home now" she said lightly testing his mood. "I'm coming home" he said dropping the

phone and dailing miroku "my house now" he said quickly before dropping the call.

Tossing the phone he started the car and broke speed record to get to his car he had to dodged several police cars,

entering his grounds he let the car swerve barely parking he jumped out not othering to close the door. He disapeared and

was in her room in seconds "kagome?" he spotted her in the bed along with sango who was sleeping kagome on the other

hand was unconcious and writhing in pain on the bed her she repeatedly clawed at her back hissing, he winced his body

tensed and he wished he could take the pain for her. Her father walked in he had a pained look on his face "what

happened?" sesshoumaru asked coldly "she got shot with something its in her back we called the witch we dont exactly

know where it is" bastien said. The man looked drawn and hagard the door opened and rin came in and gave him a teacup

and walking over to sesshoumaru she gave him a hug. which he accepted, kagome moaned in pain and thrashed again, rin

looked at her saddened "maybe rin can help" she said looking up at him.

"How?" he asked more than ready to help kagome "rin will shrink and find it on Mrs. kagomes back" she said not waiting she

shrunk into her normal fairy form she flitted about leaving a trail of golden dust. Bastien put down his teacup "hold her" rin

commanded her voice echoing as she use her machine that let them hear her. Bastien did with a grimace for a second his

eyes glazed with tears but he held her this time she scremed and bucked miroku burst in with kagomes mother looking

around like a wild animal miroku spotted sango and darted to her. Pulling her into his arms he proceeded to sniff her "what

wrong?" he growled obviously he'd been losing control of himself along the way by the looks of his hairy forearms bushy

beard. "Nothing shes fine asleep" sesshomaru answered miroku nodded and ran into the bathroom from the ripping sound

and growling he was succuming to the change and became wolf. "what arree you you doing?" kagome's mother

asked stuttering from her hitching sobs "we getting whatever it is out" sesshoumaru said sitting he noticed kagome was

missing a shirt but her bra was still in place. So he merely unsnapped it, rin landed on kagomes back tottering a little as a

shudder rippled over the smooth alabaster skin now pinkened by scratches.

Walking she stopped on a spot that made kagome groan, then she pointed at that point sesshoumaru sharpened his nails

and slowly cut the skin what bleeded out made him nearly throw up. The blood of the unnatural it seeped out in black tar

usually it was purple but only the most fetid and rotted became black it was the only thing usefull against a vampire it was

the blood of the unatural. It was a lie that garlic was harmful or holy water or deadmans blood it was the blood of those

who had died and risen anew not fully alive but not vampires. Zombies as humans called it their blood deseased and dead

but not quite it was poison for a vampire enough of it killed as it seeped onto his hands it burned peeled the skin but rin

pointed. so he cut again this time a capsule pooled out half open filled with the stuff he had to work faster or soon he'd have

skeleton fingers. They repeated the process again at one point they used miroku because all of sesshoumaru's nails fell off

the stuff was equally danerous for werewolves. I destroyed hair and a hairless werewolf is not a pretty thing,they did it

again till finally when kagome's mother wiped it off her back kagome setled with a sigh. She still had a pained look from

lasting effects but now her body had a fighting chance. Suddenly consuela walked in followed by the witch who's eyes

widened a fully changed werewolf onto of a prenant one trying to wipe it claws on the bed sheets and two vampires one

she did not know and Bastien. Holding down kagome while her mtother wiped her back and a pixie flying about. "Allright

everybody out" she commanded drawing attention sesshomaru brushed the comment off like dust on his sleeve, the rest

were o busy to listen. Kaede sighed how could one heal with so many people in the room obviously the werewolf woman

was allright kagome was the one in trouble kaede huffed "what did she do now?" kaede asked silence greeted her..."she

got shot" a bleary voice answered all eyes and ears turned to sango. "who" bastien and sesshomaru asked miroku let out a

feral growled from atop sango looking for revenge aswell the fact that sango stroked his fur did nothing to detain his anger.

"Didn't see" sango huffed when she got hit she must have tried to vaporize in air but it was to late it hit her and then she

dove on me, saved me" sango said looking at kagome.

"oh god its him its him" kagomes mother gasped "who" everyone asked followed by miroku's affirming growl but she turned

to her husband her eyes wide with fear "damn you why didn't you tell me it took me a while to figure it out you you Ass!"

she yelled hitting his chest. Bastien just folded her into his arms "I thought I could handle it without scaring you as a child it

was too powerfull now its out of control it broke out I didn't know how to tell you" bastien said the anguish in his voice

palpable.

"Allright start talking" sesshoumaru growled finally his control snapped he was angry and wary of how much he cared about

kagome she was his, screw that on instinct alone every nerve screamed for her. Someone hurt her and he was most angry

he was blood thirsty and her father was the target he bleed him out till he talked. Fangs sharpened till he had to keep his

mouth in a permanent snarl so they would not poke his lips, eyes darkened to a near black , claws sharpened, he grew

twice his size till he towered over bastien and given the fact that he was were his hair stood on end making him look like a

porcupine before the tips came forward framing his face pointing out like deadly icicles. Bastien shoved his wife behind him

even as his eyes grew wide he'd had never encounter sesshoumaru looking like this before, furniture rattled, a loud crashing

sound rang out as the big screen tv crack. Miroku stood his gaurd though he did not look too frightened sango looked rather

intrested and rin magic energy fizzed and popped in nervousness and all this noise drew shippo in who stood stunned and

unoticed.

"There had better be a good explaination" sesshoumaru said hhis voice cold enough to produce a shiver from kagome's

mother.

"Told you he liked her" sango said to miroku.

"speak" sesshoumaru barked ignoring everyone and focussing on his prey he vibrated in the air disparing and appearing

ever closer in the blink of an eye.

"Don't hunh...you threaten them" kagome puffed out.

she'd been trying to speak all along but she had cotton mouth plus her stomach ached intensly god damn! she had never

been this hungry. she blinked her eyes seeped red and she experienced the blood lust after all there was a first time for

everything. she lifted off the bed hovering "hungry" she said her enunciation coldly precise. "Shit" shippo said attracting

attention to himself "who taught you that" consuela asked "souta" shippo said. Kagome hurtled toward the door of her own

volition nobody in the room was human not suitable food she made it as far as off her bed before she was snatched into a

pair of strong arms looking up she recognized the man who was to her husband perhaps he would feed her. she relaxed

into her arm and smiled burying her nose in his neck she pretended to nuzzle him and he relaxed to think she was gaining

her senses she licked the skin over his pulse and he stiffened a little to late. she bit and her teeth sunk deep she relished

the feeling of warm blood flowing into her mouth it nourished her, sesshoumaru's stunned eyes locked with Basiten shock

written across both their faces sesshomaru was now kagomes mate.

Hmm. shocked! Review please.


	18. Naraku and birth

HI.

Kagome woke in bed warm and full a feeling of euphoria rising from her though she had no clue as to why. She took a

shower and pulled on a pair of dark blue slacks and a white cashmere sweater. Going down the stairs she felt apprehension

it was quiet to quiet she found them all in the kitchen everyone looked normal except for rin who was way smaller with her

top half in a clear glass of honey, licking away. They stared. it was silent sesshoumaru wasn't staring so mush as assessing

her with his gaze. Just awhile ago Bastien had let them in on the danger kagome was in the real reason why he was

married to her...

Flashback.

They all sat around the table with sesshoumaru trying to swat away both consuela and kaede as the tried to bandaged his

neck. "Basically his name is Naraku he was first kagome's friend in school we thought it was cute where she went he

followed they grew up together then he came to us later on in the years interested in marriage to kagome but she was

sixteen and well we felt something was off about him he seemed obsessed kept saying it was destiny even though we tried

to throw him out he wouldn't listen" bastien said stopping. "Then one day kagome went missing she was found at a gas

station saying she jumped from the trunk of a parked car, she didn't see who took her and they didn't find the guy I guess

he panicked after she jumped out and kept driving, then naraku came to us again and asked about kagome and we found it

a little weird so we pointed it out to the police but he slipped through the cracks" kagome's mom said.

"On another occasion I went to check on kagome and walked in as someone was trying to break in they ran away these

occurrences kept happening until one day they stopped and he disappeared" bastien finished "why do you think this is

him?" seshoumaru asked blandly, next to him miroku gave him a nervous look when sesshoumaru became a cold person he

could be quite dangerous "he sent me a note" bastien said wincing as his wife gasped and froze next to him. "where

is he I can take care of this... in one hour" sesshoumaru said "yeah" miroku said "this man put sango in peril as well he

should pay"...

kagome waited when sesshoumaru stretched out his hand to her she was more than happy to oblige and went to him

sitting on one of his legs as the table was full "what's going on? what happened? why is rin tiny, why are you guys quiet?

whats that on your neck?" kagome asked rambling. "You almost died someone called an attack on you" sesshoumaru said

squeezing her hand ignoring the last question clearly she'd forgotten he threw everyone else a look asuring them with his

eyes kagome would be told by him, even bastien seem to agree. Cradling her he calmly explained "the unnatural's blood

was shot into your back" he said drawing his hand over the area. He marveled at the tingling sensation along his back could

he feel what she was feeling? well that must be the mating mark..._interesting..._ Kagome frooze fear lashed through her mind

she didn't feel sesshoumaru twitch as he felt it, then he felt her worry her thoughts which were how were her parents

holding up. She looked to sango "is the baby ok?" she asked worried "yeah little B's ok and kicking up a storm, thanks for

the save when I'm a little less pregnant I owe you" sango said shifting a little. "No I owe her" miroku said taking kagomes

hand he kissed them both in thanks gaining a blush that earned frowns from both sango and sesshoumaru. Smiling

endearingly she snatched her hand away "miroku your a born flirt" kagome said unaware that sesshoumaru stroked her

hair.

"Do we know why I was attacked?" kagome asked, at that kagomes mom shot her husband a scathing look that could have

set him on fire "yes apearently your father did that's why your married to sesshoumaru so he could protect you so you

wouldn't be at home and more vulnerable I mean the whole plan was great except for the part where he didn't tell us" she

finished. "You knew someone would attack me. daddy?" kagome asked her face contorting in slight pain what she felt inside

was deeper again sesshoumaru felt it though he managed not to move this time tugging her back he wrapped one arm

around her belly another on her back and began to knead unaware that he was being watched as his friends observed

mouth's agape. "No I didn't know but I knew it might happen I hoped to contain the situation before anything happened"

bastien said "good job on that by the way" kagomes mom muttered.

"Silence! you sit there complaining but it is a mans job to protect his family if he told you, you'd be sprouting white hairs and

jumping at every shadow but he did what he thought was best sure he should have consulted you but considering Kagome

has been alive for more than two years he did his job now its mine you should be grateful he kept you alive kagome alive

and souta alive, work out your differences the importance here is safety" sesshoumaru said to kagomes mother who blinked

in surprise. "This doesn't mean I like you" sesshoumaru directed at bastien who muttered a ditto in return. kagome sat a

little stunned at the outburst aswell. Suddenly she was seeing a whole new protective side to sesshoumaru and all it did

was make her want to cuddle in his cocoon of warmth and safety. However she opted for leaning back she found it a little

annoying that even sitting in his lap he was still taller but it was kinda comforting. Rin buzzed in front of her face in all her

pixie glory her mouth covered with honey she let out a spurt of honey colored dust and sat on kagomes nose "I'm glad mrs.

kagome is ok" she said with a hiccup kagome smiled she found that third person thing absolutely cute. Rin slipped off

kagome nose using it as a slide and kagome caught her in the flat of her palm "pixies are so cute" kagome said shippo came

to her seeking attention too. "I'm an elf but I can't fly, I can vanish though" he blurted his green eyes flashed and she

noticed the slightly pointed ears and tiny, pointed almost none significant nose and fiery hair that seem to float in the air

everynow and then before resting. Slipping her finger into his hair she marveled it was like touching air but feathery "wow"

she mumbled.

"I think its time to eat" consuela said shooing them out of the kitchen letting only kaede and the children stay. Bastiens and

kagomes mother retired to a room probably to talk and work things out and sango and miroku seemed content in the

gazebo outside in the sun. kagome turned to sesshoumaru and found herself alone she heard his fading footsteps and

followed them right to his dreary office through another doorway in the office to a sort of living room except more elegantly

placed, he sat in a chair and she couldn't help finding how out of place he looked in such a small chair pouring tea? no

coffee. Sitting down across from him she watched as he added sugar and milk with precise efficiency he motion for her to

take some of the pastries set nearby and she did nibling on the rasberry flavored one shes sipped at her coffee. she sipped

some more and waited putting it down she puffed "well" she said "well what?" he replied. "where did the bite mark come

from? well no where exactly but from whom? why are you avioding the question? did i do it? If I did I'm sorry if I hurt you"

she mumbled.

"Yes you administered the mark and the matter is not if it hurts which it doesn't merely an ache now it is" he said "oh

perhaps I should umm lick it" kagome unsure it was vampire norm their saliva contained healing treatments if they willed it.

sesshomaru was really quite and she was getting nervous "because it'll stop hurting and I won'tt feel so bad..." she started

rambling when she could think of something more to say "come here" he said reaching and taking her hand yanking her into

his lap he bared the side of his neck. Flicking a nervous toungue over her lips she leaned forward and sesshoumaru

marveled he held his restraint so long yet that broke with the first touch of her toungue against his neck. Warm crackling

electricity zinged across his skin his hands tightened around her "um sesshoumaru you can let go now its healed" kagome

whispered her voice breathy. "No" he said facing her "no what?" she asked "no I won't let you go. ever" he said before she

had time to think about it he kissed her plunging his toungue past her lips.

Teasing her tasting her, pushing her till she couldn't refuse the lust that roared through her she enjoyed being crushed in

his arms and being pressed against his body. Fisting her hands in his hair she pushed him on to his back pretty much sure

her let her regardless she straddled him shuddering as his hard heat pressed against hers pulling away he nipped at her

neck he flipped her over "do you like this dress?" he asked clenching his teeth as she arched "yes" she hissed "well I am

afraid thats too bad" he said as he ripped open the front ignoring her gasp of outrage "I love this dress" she said forgetting

her passion and the fact that her breasts were bare "buy you another" he said "you can't I made it" she growled "make

another" he said he was really starting to enjoy bantering with her. He was a little surprised when he felt a brutal pinch

against his shoulder kagome pulled back catching the drop of blood with her tougue "you bit me" he said "buy yourself some

more blood" she said sarcastically, then shrieked as he snatched her hands and pinning them back focusing on her flush

pink nipple rosy pink with heat as if her anger hand spurned the passion filled color.

"I don't need to buy any I've got some right here" he said holding her slender wrist with one hand he stroked one finger

over her erect nipple leaning in he drew the tip into his mouth, he releasing her hands when she nipped at his wrists.

Pushing up her skirt, he pressed the palm of his hands against her heat stroking her till she grew even wetter, he ignored

the ripping sound he heard only enjoyed her touch against his now bare back pressing frantic kisses against her nipples

then her neck then her jaw line then her full lips tasting the copper of his blood, puring at her mewls of pleasure then her

gasps as he tore off the underwear "are you going to rip everything off?" she asked distracting herself from the fact that

she was now fully and completely open and bare "I already did" he said smirking as he felt the echo of her unease within.

Though he had to admire the fact that she still reached for his belt for a virgin she held her own as if she heard his thoughs

she tore of the button and he dimly heard the the hiss of his zipper opening, she touched him gently marveling at what she

felt him, his skin was silky and hot she held him carefully, stroking from him tip to shaft.

He tugged her hand away, he slid down her body, he couldn't take her yet but he could teach her new things, he parted her

thighs and chukled at her look of horror "sessho wha. no" she she said covering herself from his eyes only to have her

hands swatted away. One tiny flick of his toungue and her restraint melted her body tautned like a bow as he absorbed her

taste and scent licking roughly over her pleasure bud holding down her now quaking thighs and watching her go over the

edge. He stopped as she teetered over it and slid one finger into her slowly, he paused and inch and pumped it in the rest

of the way pressing the flat of his toungue against her clit nipping at it he flet her violent climax. His ego twice it size grew to

new heights as his name was screamed from her lips, he found satisfaction as he heard, smelled, tasted and felt her

release.

He rose and tucked her into him covering them with the throw cover "sesshoumaru?" she started blushing endearingly how

to start this conversation "hmm" he said covertly or so he thought placing one hand over her left breast only to give in and

fondle it "are you going to? aren't umm" she paused "what?" he asked. She blushed against as she could feel his entire hot

length against her bare butt "are you uncomfortable like that? don't you need release?" she asked her face cherry red

deepened as he traced the blush across he cheeks. "I want to be inside you plunging into your depths sating your every

wild need but your family is in the house they probably already wonder about what they've heard" he said circling one finger

around her nipple creating a feiry ring.

Miroku pov

"holy hell did you hear that?" he asked a lecherous look on his face "no duh" sango said clenching slightly ever since she

came from the mall she had been having contractions or what she thought were contractions she hoped they were

contractions. This one hit hard and she hissed catching miroku's attention "what wrong? is it the baby? are you hungry... his

tirade was stopped as she clamped his lips shut "baby coming now!" she said ending on a whimper...

I know I've been gone a long time forgive me :) please.


	19. profecy

Hi you guys I'm guessing quite a few of you aren't to pleased with me and i hope this chapter gets me some forgiveness

Bastien held his wife who'd finally agreed to forgive him granted he would pay for lying for quite a while but who really cared as long as he got

to hold her. Then the scream shook the house at first he tensed wth worry that was kagome then he grew puzzled as an oddly unfamilar scent

drifted beneath his nose then, he tensed with anger as he realized exactly what was going on. He made to stand and was yanked down by his

wife "this is what you get" she said in a singsong voice. "Our daughter is being molested by that ass and your stopping me?" he asked

incredulously "right now ssshoumaru is starting to look really good compared to you" she said huffing. "OH GOD MIROKU" Sango's scream was

far louder than kagome's "oh great everybody's getting laid but me" bastien whined "and whose fault is that" his wife muttered taking his hand

in hers notheless she couldn't help loving him.

"I"LL KILL YOU IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS. I SWEAR I WILL ARGH SHIT" another scream from sango came followed with miroku's now frantic yelps

of pain "ow ow sango let me go get help" miroku yelped "NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME" she pleaded. she felt and odd burning the animal within her

was trying to rise and that just made it all the more painful. "Allright let me have a look inside" he said picking her up he held her as close as

possible being closer to him seem to lessen the panic inside he lay her on the couch. Kaede rushed in litterally pushing him out of the way

kagome scrambled in with the knit throw on the couch winded around her in toga form sesshoumaru lumber in calmly in only his pants a calm

expression on his face till he saw sango giving birth. "My chair" he muttered he walked around the chair swatting kaede away hepicked sango

up "if you're going to destroy my furniture with your birthing atleast do it properly" he muttered to sango who's face seem to be stuck in a

permanent scowl.

Miroku stumbled after them involuntarily being dragged along by sango who refused to release him. Sesshoumaru took them to a large guest

room and set sango in the bed. Mirroku crawled in fitting behind her so she rested against him she releaxed "i think its over" she said looking

back a miroku, consuela rushed in with sheets and towels, a bucket hot water and ice cold water she handed the cold water to miroku with a

towel "your going to need that" she said he went to work blotting at sango's sweat with the ice cold water she hissed and clutched at his leg

"oh god" she muttered kagome unbuttoned her shirt to her bra before grabbing a towel in the icy water. Kaede and consuela managed to pull

off the maternity pants and cover her with a sheet. consuela turned and spotted sesshoumaru sitting in a chair watching with bored curiousity

and amusment at the whole process the frantic miroku especially.

"All right out" consuela said shooing sesshoumaru and bastien out including his wife sending them to retrieve items the baby would need. she

returned to the bed as kaede took a look underneath the sheet by now sango was sweating, damp and moaning in pain uncontrolably no

longer even bothering to threaten miroku, she simply held on limply. "I see crowning how long has she been keeping quite about the

contractions?" kaede mutterred

"with snago only god knows" miroku muttered shifting to let kagome tie sango's hair back off her face. "i'd say long enough keep her

away the first one's coming along" kaede said "sango wake up the babies are coming" he said she moaned in pain but her eyes

fluttered open he helped her up kagome pulled her knees up. kaede submerged her hands in the hot water let them air dry before disapearing

beneath the sheet she must have touched something because sango was suddenly awake "I need you to push........now" the mummfled voice

came.

Sango appeared stunned "push" kaede repeated, sango's body tensed and she pushed it was extremely painful feeling to have that. She

could feel the child she never felt more connected to another being before she could feel her baby breath even cherished the painfull stretching

of her body. She pushed harder even when she stretched so tight she felt the beginings of tearing then it lessened and the burning pain

cooled and faded. She passed out before she heard the first cries kaede passed the baby over to consuela who took the baby the next hours

were a blurr of pain before the second child was born then mercifully she slept.

"congratulation's miroku two girls" kaede sad handing him one and then the other "i'll be checking for sesshoumaru he should be back with

supplies" she said before leaving. "wow can i hold one" kagome asked "sure be careful their full were so they can change anytime" he said

handing her both, he lifted sango gently and set her in a more comfortable position, her body was taking well needed time to heal. He watched

Kagome coed and making kissy faces with bemused expression before sleep claimed him as well. Kagome was amazed they look alike with

their amerthyst colored eyes and the soft brown fuzz crowning their tiny heads, they were so cute. Her heart kick started when one of them

yawned stretched and turned into a little pup then the other followed "wow" she mumured. That's when sesshoumaru came in with a small

yellow blanket he set it between the two parents before motion for kagome to place them there, she did carefully then sucked in a breath as

he threw her over his shoulder.

"put me down i'm getting dizzy" she said, he walked into her room and locked the door behind him before tossing her shrieking onto the bed

before joining her and pinning her there. "Sleep it been a hard day for you" he commanded pinning her further with his leg "I don't want to

sleep I don't feel sleepy" she whined. He ignored her closing his eyes "sesshoumaru" she hissed poking him "we are going some where tonight

away from everyone and we are going to stay there" he said "why?" kagome asked "because my dear sweet wife i don't plan on being

interupted this time, so rest up" he said. He had to smirk at the tiny sound of aprehension like a trapped animal he used his new mental

connection with her to lull her to sleep.....

The woman quivered, she was lying face up on the table her blood began to drip of the table and the five stood impasively as she was

tortured. Now they waited for their master "please no just kill me I don't want him to come for me, don't please" she pleaded deserately

wriggling so she could bleed out and hermorage to death if possible. The she felt him a shudder rippled through her broken body, he could be

felt he just couldn't be heard, seen, fought or killed. Oh fuck she was going to die again at the first smooth touch of the fingers against her

blood sticky skin "I didn't mean to 'hicup' i swear please" she begged "you're fucking pathetic you are responsible for your actions alone why

was you're hand even on the trigger?" he whipered. She stared up helplessly I would be better he think she did it on purpose rather than

doing it while playing with the new gun she hadn't meant to shoot the kagome chick she really hadn't meant to. It was to late for that she was

ripped from her body painfully and sunk into the body that was Naraku he was legion for he was many.

Her body was a puppet the was no final rest in this death she would live forever for all time inside him with the others in the abyss. "Clean this

mess" he ordered the lone shadow in the corner as he paced out followed by the five "I need her brought to me immedeately" he said. "The

hybrid married her I doubt after the stupid move at shopping center he will be able to pry himself away so soon" the hollow voice sounded

"true however I have been waiting quite a while years to be exact it is time gather all the females retrive her last" he commanded. "What if she

is bound to him as mate?" the female asked "then unbind her, kill him" Naraku whispered his eyes flashed red with fury and the five backed

away "go, now! don't fail" he warned. They were gone before he could turn around his thoughts were on kagome he was sure she was the

one but one could never be sure with profecies so he would test the other women, find the hidden power and harness it.


	20. I think I love u

Kagome snorted in her sleep trying to turn over, the seat belt stopped her making her wake frustrated "wha?" she questioned groggy "good your awake, are you hungry?" sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head "no not yet where are we going?" she asked "somewhere, where our house guest can't bother us" he said. Her heart skidded into a faster beat, he knew she couldn't resist him would it be so bad to let go of some inhibitions? pergaps not.

Besides sesshoumaru seemed warmer now more approachable. "i gonna take a guess and assume that your heart beat is slowing to normal rythm because you've realized how much you want me" sesshoumaru coummented. Days ago a comment like that would have made her retaliate brutally or blush redder than a tomato but now it made her laugh "something like that" she said "actually it more curiousity I want to see if your as good as I've heard" she said smirking. He pull into the front tossing the keys to the valet he opened the door in one smooth move, unstrapping herself, she slid out coming face to face with his chest she looked up disconcerted by the look in his eyes "i'm better than good" he growled shamefully brushing his body against hers her nipples tightened and throbbed at the sudden friction. she cursed her body for its reaction when his hand framed her rib cage, his lips came but a mere whisper from hers, she leaned into him and he pulled away "say it" he whispered purposefully missing her lips to kiss her cheek. He rubbed his cheek against hers and she found the sensation comforting enough for her to burrow into his arms. "Say what" she mumbled "say you want me" he commanded though he wondered why he asked, however unlike every woman he'd met kagome had a talent for resisting him and confusing him. She was the epitome of the word unexpected one munite she didn't want his touch the other moment she was rubbing against him and purring like a kitten.

"i want.." the valet coughed interupting her he watched her heated gaze fade and be replaced with one of irritation then relief "i want food" she said stalking around him. He sighed an shot the valet a searing look only appeased when he caught the scent of the man's sweat and fear. He followed kagome, she paused in the lobby of the hotel seemingly pleased to take in the vast room richly decorated in finery. Taking her hand he tugged her into and elavator more than pleased to open his senses and feel her squirm in the tense silence "I said I wanted food the restaurant is downstairs and..." her gasp was short lived he dragged her up into his arms and fused his lips to hers, he let go of his inhinitions this wasn't about teasing her or making her ache it was a plain and simple kiss the fact that her feeble atempts to give him pleasure made him harder than a pole arm were beside the point. she taste sweet not a cloying sweetness but a lingering sweetness, her full lips burned with a fury's passion and the little panting hiccuping sound she made when he nibbled her jawline and peppered her neck and collarbone with hickey's nearly made him take her there.

When he heard the ding of the elavator he stopped and litterally hauled her into his arms and throught the door ignoring the matronly woman who let out a gasp, he felt kagome's muscles tense. He rushed to the room and slid the key into the lock opening the door he ignored her atempt to try to climb down his body and slammed the door behind him locking it before releasing her. She scrambled to the otherside of the bed her face was flushed, the halo of dark hair, and the red lips did paint quite a picture "I want ff ffood please" she added feebly. "no" He dropped his coat moving around the bed he treid not to growl when she scooted onto it clambering to the other side he was headed for the drapes anyway moving the drapes he let in the night the skyline and the veiw was stunning but he had something equally stunning in the room with him.

"Do you still want food?" he asked she nodded a little surprised he was letting her off easy he pointed to the bed "sit" he said moving to the other room than had a fridge.

Kagome sat in the room on the bed the sigh she let out was both one of frutration and relief she wished he tried harder she was wary, frustrated and tingly she was getting too attached flopping on the bed. she clossed her eyes she didn't see the lights shut off she didn't see or hear anything till he stradled her. Her eyes widened in suprise her mouth popped open and he popped a peice of pinapple in there she chewed in surprised quick to swallow opening her mouth to ask him what he was doing he popped another peice of fruit in there a large one at that when he began to unbotton her shirt, her squawks of outrage didn't stop him. She swallowed "you tricked me.. I can believe...he kissed those strawberry lips shut tugging the shirt down till one perfect breast was exposed,with a light touch he traced a feiry path down to that nipple with his finger tips deftly circle till he saw it rosy color deepened and her pants and moans bacame music to his ears. he leaned closer and sooth that feiry path flicking his toungue over the hard tip her moan of passion and her hand on him were his reward, she was touching him finally one hand was in his hair while the other tugged at his shirt "take it off" she commanded "my my that couldn't be my Kagome talking could it?" he purred "shut up" she muttered pleased that she was his kagome, sharpening her claws she ripped the shirt tearing it to ribbons he recirpocated ripping her entire outfit off. She shivered all she had left were her panties, she starting to feel a bit self concious as his eyes moved over her body taking her in, she strech smiling a the hiss of air that escaped his lip and the heat in his eyes and the increasing bulge in his pants. She reached out and touched his chest "as much as I apreachiate the look I would apprecate touching a whole lot more" she mummured. He slid of the bed and smirked when she grabbed a pillow to cover herself, taking off his pants and his boxers, her eyes widened at the length of his shaft, he was ramrod stiff and quite large the length was also breath taking. "Um will it fit?" she asked when a chuckle rumbled past his lips she blushed thinking she'd asked a stupid question "lets find out" he sugested sitting, pushing then having to tug the pillow away he hooked his thumbs into his panties and slid them down. Cleary pleased with the v of dark hair and the sheen of her arousal that gliterred off the hair between her thighs. He rolled on to her, tickling her rib cage the startled laughter that burst from her made him feel things he wasn't used to feeling. They let out a simultaneous groan they were pressed chest to chest and a certain rigid area of his anatomy was pressed against her wet soft opening.

she kissed him in that sweet untrained manner he found arousing and then one to his neck nipping she growled playfully at his rumble of pleasure, he slid his finger between their slick bodies he traced her opening with his fingers he slipped one into her, she purred and moaned. "This might hurt" he said she nodded trying not to tense as he prodded farther. When he touch the thin membrane she hissed and twitched away "wait I want you with me" she pleaded "it'll hurt a lot more" he said "I know" she mummured. He flicked his tougue over the hardened tip of her nipple, suckling the tip he nipped it gently startling a small shriek out of her. He slid his fingers into her not far enough to break her maiden head just enough to give her pleasure, she quivered moaning a fine sheen of sweat coated her skin. She let out a moan of pleasure arching her tight wall clenched over his fingers, she grabbed onto him she was on the edge of something her body thrummed with pleasure and she was frigtened of falling of the abyss into the pleasure to so cosume by it she might never coem back she looked to sesshoumaru who was wathcing her. "maru?" she asked reaching to touched his jaw there was actually tension in his body almost as if he scould feel what she felt "let go kagome" he said he flicked his thumb deftly over her clit and she shrieked in surprised as she was enveloped by blinding pleasure. Her face flush and her eyes close, her soft pouty mouth opened and a final moan of pleasure escaped her and then she relaxed a smile bloomed over her face "mmmm you are good" she mummured his pulse raced he felt od pleasure in giving her pleasure he pressed his thumb directly agaist her swollen clit. she gasped and arched he flicked his thumb over her clit once more and she tensed like a bow arching she let out half scream half moan the scent of her orgasm was intoxication he could bring her to the edge over and over again. he watched her relax and sliding down her body spread her legs, kissing her inner thigh she snapped out of her dazed state "what are you doing?" she asked "you are very curious aren't you well I'll show you" he mummured.

Her eyes widened as he lowered his head she waited for him to back away but when she felt the warmth of his breath over her she a startled squeal her legs prepared to move away even though there was an odd clench of oncoming pleasure in her lower belly. She jerked when he pressed the flat of his toungue directly agaist her and she shriek her legs jerking she never knew parts of her were so sensitive. His toungue slid into her and she moaned slipping her hands into his hair she tugged freverantly. He flicked his tougue over her clit making her almost come again "maru" the pet name made him pause "say it" he whispered again. "I want you now" she said he slid up her positioning himself directly at her entrance "this might hurt" he cautioned. He slid into her cringing when he heard her whimper she was a tight hot sheath of blinding pleasure he broke through her barier when he hit her womb she cringed away gritting her teeth. He winced "oh god don't don't move" he pleaded as he felt her body resisting she was tensing one slipped free she turned her head to left into the sheets a low moan of pain escaped her lips, she felt like she'd been ripped in two. Brushing her hair away from her face he found her lip giving her a slow comforting kiss her body relaxed slowly and accepted him a primal part of him was estatic as she gave herself to him the merest breath from her and her wall squuezed him but he kept still. He filled her completely the pain was wanning of it was an echo now an in the pit of her stomach. she moved her hand over his back notticing his harsh breathing and tense muscle. She smile he was trying to save her the pain, in that moment she had a thought that scared her _i love you_ that thought was painfull he could never love her back. Unbeknownst to her she was connected to him through the mark and he could hear her every thought, he stopped moving all together stopped breathing as he realize he wanted her love almost fiercly he was attached to her he was, happy with her everything about her was perfection to him _is that love? _he wondered. He snapped away from his thoughs when she moved beneath him he shuddered. He started an almost gently rythm swaying sligtly letting her get used to him. "Tell me if I hurt you" he said moving in and out of her he stopped moving when she frooze "what did that hurt?" he asked "no, that felt good" she said smiling _i think i love you _she thought. She was bemused by his smile all she could do was moan when he plunged deeply into her raking her flesh sweetly.

His low grown of plaesure pleased her and she arched he increased his pace grinning as her eyes widened and her eyes grew unfocused as she was catapulted to another plane of pleasure. She moaned arching her nails scoured his back. Her body moved in slick undulating movements. He lifted her thighs over his shoulders thrust fast and harder her eyes waned shut and her inner walls clamped around he let out a groan of anguished pleasure. His thrust became more of a pounding over the slick sounds of the bodies colliding an becoming one he heard her chanting his name in almost wonder and then the world exploded, she screamed arching like a bow taking him further into her body, He came almost brutally trying to ground out a roar into more of a growl and he failed the roar came. She tightened around him wet, hot and pulsing milking his seed into her welcoming body. She arched again as she felt the burning pleasure rise again she came again taking him along for the ride they collasped into the bed intertwined the glow of pleasure fading into peacfull sleep. He pulled her close and metally closed the curtain before fading off.

Hotel staff

maid pov

"jesus wish that was me" she maid whispered moving past the door

Down in the lobby

staff pov

"god did you hear that some one just go laid" the security gaurd mummured

"if it ain't me I din't care" the walkie talkie replied

Matronly woman pov

"my word," she sniffed delicately and sank into the bath

Bastein pov

Listening to his wife giggle he wondered where the boy had taken his sweet daughter, hopefully not out for a night of debauchery. "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME" his wife yelled into his head snappinghim out of it. He gazed at the beautiful naked woman in front of him and smile "yes" he asnwered takling her onto the bed he thrust into her groaning as she rocked against him that mischievious look in her eyes............

Miroku pov

"roku" sango mumbled "hmm" he replied "remind me to kill you" she said "i will" he replied kissing her cheek and tucking the soft blanket around his two daughters. "Next time you have the kids and 'll watch" she sighed snuggling into his body wincing breifly at the hip of fire between her thighs it was fading fast.

Naraku pov

"soon my little halfling i will have you, soon............" _deep in the dugeon the prisoners shudder at the sudden cackling laughter mwahaha haha _ :)

THE MORNING AFTER SOON TO COME PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ON THE LEMON I THINK i SHOULD HAVE PUT MORE INTO IT I'M NOT SURE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANKS AND SORRY i HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK, STILL DO ;)


	21. One down nine to go

reviews please and thanks ignore mistakes I've had major writers block not even kidding my mind was blank

He stared at the lithe form in his hands and held her tighter when her leg splayed out away from him he used his leg to bring it back to him he was

taking every oppurtunity to hold her. Greedily he refused to release her when she started mumble and fuss in her sleep, he stroked her till she

relaxed against him again. "Maru" she mumbled squirming against him he let out a soft content sigh even as his errection stiffened and hardened

between their bodies. she wrapped one leg around his waist now loosely drapping an arm over him. Clearly his mate was not a shy sleeper, when

he scented her arousal he looked down and frowned her eyes were closed she moaned and snuggled closer "maru" she bit her lip, this made him

quite pleased he was in her dreams as well.

She moaned again twisted away from him arching she let out a moan of pained pleasure, her plump backside which faced him was so enticing at the

moment he reach out and drew her back to him deftly cupping her breasts he tugged them and pinched the hardened tips smirking as she let out

a wild moan, he grinned he was going to give her one hell of a dream. He stroked her breast and nipped at the junction between her neck and

shoulder, he toyed with the notion of biting her and sealing the mating but he knew he couldn't risk the chance of losing her love. He lifted her

thigh using his finger to deftly stroke her wet opening he pumped it slowly and an almost excruciatingly pleasurable pace adding a second finger

and increasing his pace. He heard her wake she was definetly confused, her dazed pleasure filled eyes stared at him she blinked and the

smiled so sweetly he couldn't resist kissing her. He savor her sweet lips nibble at them chuckling at her atempts to draw his tougue out to battle

she growled in frustration and nipped his bottom lip. The sudden feirceness in her made the part of him that was beast rear up. He ignored it

pushing it away he kissed her giving her what she wanted gently stroking his toungue into her mouth her moans and gasps of pleasure were his

reward. All the kissing was not helping calm his beast infact it seemed all the more present it pushed melding with him and he frooze watching in

horror as his own hand against its accord reached out to stroked and circle the straining tip of kagome's rosy nipples.

she whimpered and arched into him, he mounted he fitting himself between he soft thighs. He palmed one breast and pleasured the other with

his mouth nipping and suckling her nipple and nipping at it he ground himself roughly into her wet opening and let out something that was half

growl half pur. Sesshoumaru realized he'd lost control he fought the beast within _NO! you will not hurt our mate_ he shouted insided the beast

continued its ministration switching to kagomes other nipple as their mate in question ran her fingers through his hair mewling in pleasure

blissfully ignorant of the battle within sesshoumaru.

**You idiot i not hurt mate, mate mine, sweet mate **the beast purred in its mnd grinding into said mate again growling as he scented the fresh

scent of her arousal wafted up. _Then give me control_ sesshoumaru commanded **you no ket me have fun with mate** it whinned, sesshoumaru

sighed _fine we merge i get more control though_ he said. He felt his control return and a reliveved sigh escaped him he looked down to see Kagome

staring up at him "sesshoumaru? your eyes were just red and now their gold"....... he shut her up with a kiss sliding into her to the hilt grinding into

her ferociously she shrieked in surprised at the lighting quick sensation of pleasure, he groaned pausing to enjoy the tight, hot vise of her

surrounding him. She dug her nails into his back the scent of his fresh blood inciting and animal like lust in both of his thrusts became harsh with

bruising force and they reveled in them "sess....ahh" she groaned when he kissed her lips she felt her walls begin to clench spasmodialy she tore

her lips from his screaming as she came. He let out a low moan holding himself back even as her walls milked him mercislessly. Reaching between

them he thumbed her clit and she screamed cumming again her sweet juices coating the sheets. she moaned feebly as he lifted her leg anchoring

them on his shoulders thrusting into her deeply alternating between deep strokes to one with a little grind. He watched as she flung her hair

back, and arched her eyes went wide then she closed them biting her lip she had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, she panted and a flush

stole across her face. He inner walls began to clench and he ground his teeth together increasing his thrusts she began to writhed underneath

him, he cursed and felt her cum thrusting into her full to the hilt he stayed there roaring our his pleasure joining her in oblivion, he smiled his

beast content he let out a rumbling growl. In one last move he pulled her to him letting her splay out on his chest going to sleep.............

Bastien walked back and forth snarling ocasionally "Bastien your scaring the children" his wife said cooing at one of the twin the more

exictable of the two prone to mood swings Itchiko whom at the moment actually seemed to in retrospect enjoy Bastien's snarling for she giggled

and gurgled evertime he did. Her sister Kakrin who was in her fathers arms let out a yawn she seemed to be the more peacable of the two. The

only difference between each twin was that while kakrins eyes had a brown circle at the edges feathering her purple eye color itchiko possesed

the same brown circle around her pupil. "Where are they?" Bastien moaned for the hundreth time "Allright thats it our daughter is a grown woman

we are going home souta's getting fussy" she rose handing the baby to miroku. Bastien sighed there was no point in fighting. "Please tell kagome

we are at home if she needs us" Bastien requested of miroku "i will" miroku said a glimmer in his eye told bastien he found his current

predicament hilarious.

She woke in cold shaking wondering, she kept shivering something felt wrong she reached for the light that was always on her dresser but it was

missing she felt nothing but empty air. Then questions flooded in when had her room ever been this dark, when had her sheets ever been this

thick? where was her pillow the pillow that had been beneath her head was plush? She didn't make nearly enough to afford that. "Good morning

sushine" a darkly seductive voice whispered, "who?... what?....why?.. who are you?" she asked she seemed disoriented. "That at the moment

is not important your identity on the other hand is, welcome you are one of ten enjoy your leisure while you can when the others are collected the

games will begin and the profecy will be unravelled". For a brief moment brilliant red eyes glowed from the darkness then she felt something push

her into the oblivion of unconciousness "goodnight kikyou" naraku said leaving the room "Collect the next" he said "The wind witch?" the puppet

asked "yes kagura".

Next chappy the profecy will be revealed and several new secrets will come to fruition. In this chapter kagura and kanna are not accomplises to narakus plan for those who are wondering inuyasha does exist his role however is an unexpected one. Forgive my errors and review.


	22. nine down one to go

HI again i know you hate me but don't take it out on my fic blame writers block this is my only free time so im writing like the wind plus i had to come up with a prophecy that wasn't disapointing and complete bullshit

Kagura's POV

She arched leaning into the breeze and let it caress her gently her nipples hardened at the onslaught of cool wind but it didn't matter she

was in her element here she was queen she was happy and free pulling out her feather she tossed it watching it grow before she dove of the cliff

it would catch her it always did and sure enough she landed in its pillowy softness. A smile lit her face as it flowed like the wind following the

current swirling her in a tight spin for a while before dipping and swooping upward. Eventually the wind died down but she did not miss it for it

would return to her she knew it would come it always did the last vestiges of it died down caressing her body as it faded. She sighed happily time

to go home to kanna her sister, she paused the back of her neck prickling oddly_ kanna_ "KANNA!" she ran toward her home in the forest her sisters

mental link with her had shut off she couldn't reach her diving off the cliff she snarled the wind came full force her feather lifted her once again but

this time it didn't slip and slide or toy with the wind it shot like a bullet and the small home came into view. She landed without a thought the

feather wrapped itself around its mistress becoming a feathery dress she broke the door down bringing the wind with her whooshing into every

nook and cranny she search and she found her still on the floor like a peaceful doll. Had she fallen kagura couldn't tell at this point she stumble to

her emotions overwhelming her she realized a little to late that it was a trap kannas eyes shot open and stared at her fear in her eyes kagura

frown kanna never showed fear unless it was for BAMM! _her_. The world exploded in a stunning rainbow then it went black, both bodies were

heaved into the back of the truck "two birds one stone" the servant mumbled chuckling.

Ayame's POV

She twisted her lips before thinning then shoving a hand through her thick red hair as she stared at the object of her obsession half naked chest

gleaming he sparred with the two brother loyal to him easily out maneuvering them what would it take for him to notice her. She was desperate

with longing green eyes widen as he turned in her direction she ducked underneath the window sill she didn't see his smirk nor did she see the

fist that headed for her temple just as kagura before her the world was a rainbow then it was robbed of all color and like a piece of meat she was

heaved into the back of that truck.

GigaSpan's POV

She stalked her prey she was soo thirsty as she often was she spied a delectable piece of meat on the dance floor lean muscle musk of clean

sweat burned her nose her eyes focus on his gyrating groin area an audible moan rose from her lips. She let her eyes caress him and rise to his

face there was nothing soft about him she like that hard jaw ice gray eyes and a smirk on pink lips that looked like they could do damage his hair

was thick and had a slight wave as it brushed his shoulders, the woman grinding against him definitely thought she would be fucking him tonight.

Giga smile _i don't think so bitch _she stood smoothing her a hand through her blonde locks with purple tips she flipped her hair lightly the inverted

bob she had it in tonight worked with her face she curled it lightly and even let her bang down. She smirked her plump plum colored lips stretching

into a pleased smile "come to mama" she purred. Striding onto the floor she slid through the thick mass of gyrating bodies before his peculiar

scent wafted up her nostrils in welcome she spotted the blonde who was gyrating against him casually she bumped the woman hard sending her

sprawling to the floor with a squawk of outrage. Turning to him she began the dance smirking back at him "that was uncalled for" he mumbled

"all's fair in love and war" she replied smiling she like him he was the first chase that really got her off. "Come with me" she said sliding her warm

hand up his arm to his shoulder "why?" he asked she leaned up and let her scent hit him that always got them "because I like to enjoy my meals

in privacy" she said blatantly. "Oh I'm a meal am I?" he said lifting a brow "honey your a fucking buffet and I'm gonna enjoy devouring you" she

saw her voice a low hum of seduction her silver eyes glinting. "Lead the way" he murmured leaning in he nipped her neck shocking her briefly her

eyes lit up as he suckled gently oh yeah it had been too long. She twisted out of his hold and dragged him out into the backroom with a soft bed

she pushed him onto it "do I get to know the name of the woman I'm going to be fucking tonight" he asked "sure I'm giga and you are?" she

asked straddling him.

"Cain" he panted watching her as she quickly rid him of his clothing before removing hers her skin was smooth and golden her breasts were small

but high with caramel nipples and the golden thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs. She straddled him with a small squeal of excitement as his

hard hot length pressed against her, she caressed his broad shoulders she moaned as he ground upward against her chuckling "your and odd

woman giga" he said "how so?" she moaned as he toyed with her breast leaning up to suckle at one gently for a brief moment she felt almost

guilty about what she was about to do "your fucking a complete stranger" he hissing as she ground into him the heat emanating from her opening

inviting. "I'm not fucking you yet" she said considering not doing it he was being so gentle for a moment her eyes tickled with tears, she gasped

and shrieked as he slid his entire length up her pussy "I am now" he groaned. Rocking against her he flipped her over and thrust into her grunting

as she clawed his back leaving bruises moaned encouraging him "YES!" she screamed grinding upward "fuck" he growled grabbing her thighs he

lifted her thrusting faster. He smirked as he felt her walls tighten "OH SHIT!" she screamed her body arched up to meet his and she exploded her

walls clasping him and groaned and let out a barely veiled shout he exploded inside her and she smirked she felt refreshed her eyes widened

collapsed on top of her his energy waning and still she sucked him dry taking all of him replenishing herself _why was she hesitating? _she pulled

away and let him slip out of her he groaned feebly looking at her in anguish the look in his eyes hurt. Sighing she covered him with the sheet

"why?" he whispered, she clothe herself "girls gotta eat" she said he stared at her longer and seemed to understand she wasn't a normal human

before his eyes closed unwillingly the last thing on his mind a pair of silver eyes bright like starlight. Giga slid out into the alley she sighed she just

couldn't do what she use to anymore but she often wondered how she would survive she thought of Cain he hot sure but for some reason he

returned to her mind constantly would he forgive her? why did she care?. She shook her head and walked away she heard a whistling sound that

startle her looking up she saw the fire escape ladder of the apartment next to the club the ladder clubbed her in the head. The servant grunted as

he rolled her into a sheet had to be careful with this one touching her could make him weak he tossed her into the back of the truck _Five down Five _

_to go_ he thought.

Rebella AkA _negra_ POV

she crossed her legs leaning against her Harley leather pants gripped pale smooth skin and a black cotton tank top fit her full breast she stuck her

leather jacket and helmet on the bike and stretch she bent removing her boots stepping onto the cool floor she smiled "eh Blanco" she said

grinned as she saw his brows furrow she enjoyed calling him that because he was the first vampire she ever met that was paler that her but he

was hot as hell ice green eyes stared at her, brown hair sprayed in its usual tangle he had it in a severe ponytail letting the hair flow in a huge

curly puff. She stared at his slender body gently muscled and licked her lips, She smiled "hello negra, Como estas?" he said his accent making her

tingle he cocked his head to the sided he appreciated her dark hair that waved to her back and her dark eyes glinted in the night her voluptuous

shape emphasized in her dark outfit "I'm fine" she purred she nearly moaned as he stretched away from his bike striding to her his leather pants

gripped his groin and she had to lick her lips "oh papi" she whispered he chuckled "so I'm papi now" he said sliding his hands into his hair he

pulled her to him roughly taking her mouth he thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth exploring her depths eagerly he held her to him then he

released her "i missed you negra" he said "ditto" she mumbled with a blush regardless of the fact that her cheeks didn't flush. He kissed her jaw

line and nipped at her throat "are you ready to lose negra?" he purred "the question Blanco is are you ready to lose" she dove away with a smile

that was a slash in the sky tucking her body the tress parted and she landed on the first branch she saw before darting away. He chuckled he

loved her youth lightly he jumped landing on the branch she had following her path for a moment her had her arm but she was soon gone leaving

a trail of blood from where his nails dug into her skin, he smiled the scent of her blood was delicious he flicked a tongue over the blood and chase

after her the pale green of his eyes melding with red into a dark purple. "Come to me negra i tire of this game i want you" he purred she always

came he frowned after fifteen seconds "negra?" the forest was quite too quite lust dissipated and panic thrummed into his blood "negra please"

he said his breath caught as he heard her faint but she was there in his mind _help_ then she was gone he entered her body just in time to see her

crumple in the onslaught of a blinding light he came back to himself from his eyes smoke rose uv lights someone had used uv lights on her she

would be paralyzed. He dove of the branch trees cracking he would tear the whole place apart to find her "REBELLA!" he scream echoed in the

forest, and the masters servant cursed and tossed the body into the back of the van getting in quickly "god dam it" he said as two miles away he

saw a pine tree go down he floored it.

Daphne POV

she sighed as she stood on the banks of the lake she was not a happy camper right now "you have to be kidding you cant be mad at me the

whole trip?" her husband said slipping his hands around her slender frame only to be shrugged off. "I told you i didn't want her in my house why

the fuck do you think were camping right now?" she snarled "my god daph she's my mom" he grumbled. "I know but she doesn't like me she

never has i do everything i can to get her to and I'm fucking sick of groveling in my on house your mom needs a serious change in attitude" she

snarled "she's used to being the boss with me hon. im the only child she's got" he said pulling her into his arms happy when she didn't resist he

buried his nose into her chocolate locks that smelled like mint. "Well your a man now my man and if she want war then she's gonna get it" Daphne

said she huffed she was tired she was fighting and old woman and losing she closed her dark brown eyes and sighed again the dark lashes

coated with a sheen of her tears and she hiccupped. "Oh babe" he sighed turning her he lifted her into his grasp "I'll talk to her" he said "just

don't cry you know you know what it does to me" he said she blinked up at him his golden hair that was thick and wavy was held back by one of

her fruity pink headbands that made her smile "there we go their eyes connected brown met blue the kiss the shared was brief but it served it

purpose to soothe her. "Besides were in the woods you love the woods and there me you love me and you can love me all night long" he said she

smiled then giggled and let him put her down "all right i think i'm gonna go love the woods first before i join you" she said "good that gives me

time to find the chocolate syrup" he said eagerly skidding up the hill she laughed as he slid in mud and let out a string of curses he tall heavily

muscled frame shuddered (unlike her he hated the woods) before rising to grin at her and then running off in the direction of their tent. she

chuckled turning to face the lake maybe she would swim with the fishes first she saw something glitter in the lake _what's that?_ she thought

leaning forward she heard a metallic clink and an odd whirring sound and a net shot out at her she shrieked "ahhHHH joe!" she called her

husband then she shape shifted hoping that as a bunny she could crawl through the holes of the net no dice the net shrunk she tried mouse it

shrunk more she tried butterfly she sighed the small she got the smaller it got she heard Joe coming and she sighed in relief then she panicked as

she noticed it was dragging her into the water. She turned in a fish a the last second she saw Joe and then the water enveloped her she

whimpered in her mind screaming to him he couldn't see her as she was dragged to the other side of the lake _Joe_ she thought feebly. Her

husband stood on the bank crouching where his wife last stood her saw something odd she had changed a lot why? it looked like she was

struggling with something he observe the thin line that disappeared into the lake and saw a ripple heading straight across "daph" he dove in

without a thought swimming franticly across. she sputtered and flopped in the net as she was pulled from the water belatedly tuning into a mouse

again thankfully the net expanded. "My aren't we a pretty little mousy" the servant chuckled tossing her into the van she was the lightest female

he had captured so far, he drove off whistling Joes reached the other side soaking wet "DAPH!" he saw a van driving a way _white van license plate _

_N56YH7_ his training kicked in "don't worry daph I'm coming" he said heading to his car "dispatch can i get a print out on the owner of a white van

Toyota license N56YH7 hurry!" he said pausing he added "please".

Deaspero POV

She grinned and winked at the shadow demon on the other side of the man _yum tall dark handsome_ he looked at her in interest she batted her

lashes at him and for a second a smile formed on his face he came in her direction only to be deflected by a tiny water demon "oh poo" she huffed

her phone rang and she sighed "oh well". Leaving she went outside her orange blonde hair swaying behind her, her fire demon heritage showed

off there. "Yeah" she said "don't answer the phone like that its rude Deedee" her mother ranted on the other end deedee as her mother was so

fond of calling her huffed "what is it mother?" she questioned. "Well i just wanted to see if you want to come and visit" he mother said "why? do

you have another batch of suitors there listening her honey colored eyes squinted she distinctly heard male voices "umm" her mother began

deaspero dropped the phone with a groan she could find her own man her mothers never ending frantic search for a suitor for her was

maddening she would marry and have kids as soon as she wanted. She ignored the vibrations her phoned let off "mothers" she sighed jumping

when she heard a chuckle turning she saw the demon she had been eyeing earlier step right out of the walls "what's so funny?" she snarled

more embarrassed that he heard the conversation. "You and your mother" he said leaning lightly against the wall she frowned as her phone

buzzed again "here" he said handing her a small piece of paper "what's this?" she asked though she knew "its my number" he said "how

presumptuous of you" she said arching a brow. "Darling i never presume" he slid forward taking the card from her, for a moment she wanted to

snatch it back but her eyes popped briefly as he slid it into the back pocket of her pants lightly cupping her bottom "you PERVERT!" she yelled. He

chuckled at disappeared in the walls again "you know you liked it see you later dee dee" he mocked her flush increased and his presence

disappeared.

Oddly excited at the concept of meeting the shadow demon again she dove into the tree form branch a small smile graced her face which faltered

a little when a branch that should have held her up cracked underneath her. Suddenly a barrage of blows came at her and no matter how strong

she was she couldn't fight it of she was hit pain exploding everywhere the assailant showed no mercy hitting repeatedly till she passed out. He

wrapped her in the malleable ice net he was provided, it would weaken her.

La-mer POV

she sat on the banks pleased but somber she missed him languidly she reclined backwards into the small thatch of grass smoothing her

impossibly long ice blue hair her eyes a soothing silver blue stared up at the stars. We a sigh she rolled onto her belly briefly wondering were he

was to her chargin she heard him chuckle through their bond _i will be back we are always connected_ he soothe in front of her the water become

sporadic and waves crashed violently onto the banks spraying her "do not think to calm me down" she hissed _of course not only fool would imagine _

_to control you I'm merely saying as much as i would love to be in your delectable company i am unable to right now. _The waters immediately calmed

and she sighed he often made her feel young and overly passionate "i miss you" she whispered _i miss you as well _he said a vine rose from the

grass and a flower bloomed her favorite this century a lily. Grasping it she plucked it and slid it into her hair then she lay back again and let their

connection go silent temporarily pleased despite his absence. she her a whirring sound in the air and scowled she often found humans annoying

with their new contraptions for example the helicopters giant dragonfly made of machinery and how she detested dragonflies. She snarled the

water creating dangerous waves again reaching for the sky barely high enough to destroy it though she closed her eyes and let her body become

what it was pure liquid she stood preparing to join the water and block out the annoying sound but a whizzing sound shocked her enough to

make her look up and watch a harpoon the size of a pencil come flying it her it slid through her and she grinned at the stupidity of her unknown

enemy and the grin remained there as she was flash frozen into ice. She didn't her Tar's insistent echoes in her mind for her to answer him she

faded into merciful oblivion.

sesshoumaru snarled for the second time that day after returning home with kagome he was pleasantly surprised to see both Bastien and his

mate gone only to have miroku hand him a phone with an angry vampire on the other end as he receive the tongue lashing of a life time while

throwing miroku murderous looks. Of course the father of two skedaddled on the pretense of checking on his wife and twins, finally when Bastiens

mate forcefully pried the phone out of her mates hands she was more merciful in telling him good night and hanging up. By the time the

conversation was over it was quite late and he'd returned to his wife's quarters only to find her asleep sure it was nice to sleep next her holding

her but it be just as nice to make love to her then fall asleep he signed for a merger as he cursed Bastien for the fortieth time in the day for his

raging hard on. Especially since he now required another assistant probably one that wasn't as sexually interested in him because he was out of

the game permanently and was not in the process of trying to piss of his mate. _Want mate now go to mate screw work better yet screw mate_ his

beast whine "shut up" Sesshoumaru growled suppressing the creature effectively.

"Geez I didn't even say anything" kagome muttered as she stepped in, Sesshoumaru's head snapped up so fast she twitched involuntarily

"kagome" his voice was partly a prayer partly anguish "yah that me" she said approaching him "well i got bored at home and I just made a boat

load of cash on my new line of clothing with the help of Sango so I thought we should celebrate" she said lifting up a picnic basket. He stared at

her for a moment incredulously what was in the basket a human? who cared he stood he'd eat anything just to be in her presence at the moment

the urge to mate was strong and only she could calm him down slightly. Reaching for her he saw her startled gaze as his lips headed for hers

RING! Grrrrrrrrr! he snarled releasing her he stalked over to the phone "WHAT!" he practically yelled which was so uncommon of him "whoa there

buddy" Miroku said "this better be important" he snarled "and here i thought you forgave me for last night" Miroku said a slight pout in his voice

kagome now next to him giggled and sat in a chair. "well i need you to come to your house something involving kagome has come up, her father

and mother are already here including the others " Miroku said "what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked now focus kagome next to him frowned "she's in

danger" Miroku said he winced when in three seconds flat he heard and ominous growl and a phone slam. Sesshoumaru stared at the nearly

vaporized phone her turned to his mate she look a little stunned approaching her rapidly he swung her into his arms bridal style "i wont let

anything happen to you" he said and it that moment a smile bloomed on her face, she pecked him on the cheek "i know".

It took Sesshoumaru seconds to reach the house through flight all the while he cradled her to him the minute they landed his hold on her

tightened there were males in his home eight to be exact. He strode through the door into the living room kagome in his arms peered out

fascinated "what's this about" he asked his voice demanding silence. Miroku and Bastien spoke up eerily simultaneously "women are going

missing" they said "and what does this have to do with this Sesshoumaru and his mate?" he question ignoring kagome's gasp of surprise at what

he called her "they're all connected to a profecy perhaps you should sit down and listen". Miroku said just as the ninth male strode in cup in hand

"what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked "I'm fucking here because your woman got my woman kidnapped" he snarled, Sango "Inuyasha!

your here to get help" she said burping one of her children. "Feh" Inuyasha retorted kagome giggled getting his attention "its not my fault if you

were unable to protect you mate half breed" Sesshoumaru snapped kagome's giggles stopped and she damn near choked the look she sent

Sesshoumaru made him forget Inuyasha hurt coursed through the bond and hit him "I'm a half breed" she whispered "I have no problem with

that" he said ignoring Bastien's scowl "i have a problem with the half breed i have to call brother" he said. The hurt in her eyes lessened then

numb "oh well that's still mean" she muttered Inuyasha smirked "yes fluffy that's very mean" he said Sesshoumaru snarled kagome looked up

curiously "fluffy?" she asked. Inuyasha chortled just wait and see him in Werewolf form you'll understand" he said.

"Enough its time to get serious" Miroku snapped shutting them all up Sesshoumaru growled before sitting with kagome in his lap he stroked

her hair something he knew she enjoyed "begin" he said. Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose _pompous ass _he thought briefly smirking as Sango

let out ha noise and then proceeded to blush. "Very well begin he motioned to the old guy in the corner Sesshoumaru frowned he couldn't

pinpoint what this guy was exactly and he tightened his hold on kagome. "My daughters have gone missing" hesitated "all I know is they would

never have run off" he said the grew silence worry clear in his eyes Miroku stated "there were signs of struggle in the home and the blood of both

kagura and kanna hakudoshi at the scene" Miroku stated. "what does that have to do with kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently "were

getting there you're next kouga" he said waving to a male standing at a window and looking outside werewolf Sesshoumaru thought "my name is

kouga leader of the wolves of the north and my intended ayame has gone missing" he stated sighing "and i dam well know she didn't run off

either because I'm pleased to say she was infatuated with me" he finished "there were signs of a struggle left on the window sill of her room four

clawed marks are if someone were being dragged off. Sesshoumaru quirked his brow at kagome the question silent but true what did this have to

do with kagome Miroku sighed and waved at the next male. The man coughed human Sesshoumaru thought dryly "my name is Cain and I met this

woman called Giga i didn't know what she was until that guy told me" he said pointing at Miroku. The whole group listened intently "well i was at a

club and i was dancing with this woman then giga came up and butt bump her onto the floor it was pretty funny" he said a smirk lit up his

impassive face "then we flirted" he said "then she and we" he paused a blush stole over his face momentarily he coughed again "fucked"

Inuyasha said dryly "how crudely put" Sesshoumaru said unable to resist a retort. "Like animals" the guy finished silence rained once again and

quite a few people in the room sported blushes "any way when is about to...to...to" he stuttered "cum" Inuyasha finished again just as Sango

said "climax" and kagome whispered "oh god" and buried looked down she was pretty sure the blush would never wipe of her face. Sesshoumaru

grinned "I like kagome's better oh god aptly puts it in perspective" he said kagome's blushed turned deeper.

The guy nodded "well I 'oh godded' and it felt like she was draining me through my...through my DICK!" he said his voice going squeaky "it

felt good " he muttered looking down, kouga who had long since turn from the window now stared in interest "and then she pushed me off

apologized and ran off I kinda miss her" he said finally finished. "She was killing you" sesshoumaru said thinking _stupid human_ "i like a little

danger" cain said "congratulation nearly dying enrytime you fuck her should do it" inuyasha said _stupid human_ he thought "dying slowly but surely

everyime you fuck her should do it too" sango finished. Miroku said "there were signs of struggle in the alley through which she escaped her full

name was Giga span and she was a succubus" Sesshoumaru decided not to ask the question as this was getting interesting. Miroku nodded to

the next guy vampire Sesshoumaru thought "the name blanque but my negra she liked to call me Blanco and i called her negra but her name was

rebella we've been together for a while now but she's mine and some bastardo plucked right out of my hands and when i find him I'm going to

chop his balls off" he paused. Sesshoumaru did not like that kagome found his accent sexy which she thought through the bond. "We were in the

forest playing tag well our version of it and to the spoils of flesh go the winner" he said most of the women in the room shivered lightly and their

mates had no appreciation for it except of course for Miroku who planned on playing that game himself. "Anyway I noticed something was wrong i

called to her but she did not answer she was gone and i want my negra back" he said his eyes flashing red for a second then he reclined into his

chair his face blank once again. "Well after blanque destroyed the forest the only signs of struggle we found were on a dirt road but the were

more signs of someone being dragged" Miroku finished. The next spoke without being acknowledged "my names Joe my wife Daphne went

missing while we were camping i hate it but we went because my mother was driving her crazy so i thought maybe being in her favorite place

would make her happy because all i know is i finally got her to stop thinking about my mother and i left to go put some chocolate syrup on

my...bo..dy and i heard her scream" he paused. Once again the conversation had gotten interesting for the moment "when i came back i saw

something being dragged across i dove in and followed it but i was to lat i did get the license plate of the car and im waiting for my fellow officers

to get a location of the van" he finished. "His wife is a shape shifter" Miroku said adding the last part Joe nodded affirming.

The next spoke up stepping from the shadows "name's match i met the woman i now know as deasporo in a bar but i really met her in an

alley while she was arguing with her ma" he finished demon Sesshoumaru thought shadow demon. kagome picked up and accent a light twang in

his voice the darkly handsome man had a country accent _how cute _she thought. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her effectively stopping her

thought she seemed to think he was being affectionate and squeezed his arm lightly stroking it appeasing his beast temporarily. "i was interested

in her especially when i heard her arguing with her mother i was...cute and she was a pretty hot demoness so I slipped her my number and she

called me a pervert" he smirking at the memory Miroku smirked too Sango frowned as she got the full story of why match was called a pervert

"pervert" she muttered kagome looked at her in question Sango shook her head meaning I'll tell you later kagome nodded. "I found her phone

near a sycamore so i called the proper official and her mother who hasn't stopped calling me i think i inherited dee dee's curse temporarily

including the fact that this story would be so romantic to tell our future pups" he stated in what he fear might soon be his mother in laws voice

kagome giggled then laughed match smiled in return. The next stood "it is imperative that my mer is returned to me or god only knows how long i

can keep my anger in check and destroy every living person on this planet" he stated Sesshoumaru frown unable to tell exactly what the tall

extremely muscled man was his hair was a deep brown mixed oddly with green and his eyes where like chocolate as kagome's mind once again

aptly put he was very powerful. "well so long as its only the living" Sesshoumaru said "feh you idiot your woman is half alive" Inuyasha said "that

brother can easily be remedied" Sesshoumaru finished remembering not to call him half breed for kagome's sake Inuyasha shut up more out of

shock at being called brother. "As i was saying" tar paused as they shut up "i want mer back immediately she is my other half without her

everyone will die as she is important to their survival" he said "why?" kagome asked blushing when he turned to stare at her intently his eyes

warmed briefly something about her reminded him of mer. "Without my mer there would be no bodies of water as we speak they drain no tears to

cry over water no blood because its nourished by water no life for me and you no undead without blood simple put the end" everyone gulped.

Sesshoumaru remained impassive this had to do with kagome's survival somewhat the other men had not told him that but this one explain a

minute fraction "she's the water?" kagome asked incredulously tar nodded "so that makes you the earth" Sango finished she wondered why the

man put her at such peace even her baby reached to him, tar nodded. "Now that we have that registered i ask again what does that

have...TO...DO...WITH...ka-gome" Sesshoumaru stressed he didn't enjoy the sudden threats to their happiness and lives.

"i didn't go yet" Inuyasha said ignoring his brothers outburst "i met kikyo on a trip to new York she was the most beautiful thing i'd ever

seen" he frowned when Sesshoumaru snorted "and she hated me the moment she laid eyes on me" Inuyasha finished "i may like her after all"

Sesshoumaru mused. Inuyasha scowled "but i changed the through sheer persistence and a little stalking" he said kagome brow rose mimicking

Sesshoumaru's signature look briefly. "Now she gone we were supposed to be mated this June we were having a ceremony and everything it

didn't matter to her that I was a half-breed" he spat at Sesshoumaru before continuing voice somber. "she went missing in a bridal shop" he said

"she wouldn't let me go with her because i might see her and that was a against tradition i was going to the post office to send fluffy and

invitation" he paused sesshoumaru's eyes were on him. "Trust me it was not my idea but family is important to her since she has none left, i

figured you wouldn't show" he said "you would have been wrong" Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha seemed surprised "why you want to ruin the

wedding?" he asked. "Though that would please me greatly both consuela and kagome would have force me to attend and be peaceable about

it" he said kagome grinned and nodded _good fluffy_ she thought briefly Sesshoumaru glared at the wall for a minute as he heard her thought. "ok

my question will be answered now" Sesshoumaru did not repeat it "ok well a human, a wind witch, a void woman, a succubus, a demon, a shape

shifter, a vampire, a werewolf, and an element all missing" Miroku said going down the list "according to the prophecy of the creation of a legion

each of these creatures are need the only legion we know of is Naraku" Bastien finished. Sesshoumaru's eyes blinked and his hold on kagome

tightened regardless of her attempts to soothe him. "Only one thing is missing from the concoction... a dhampire" Miroku finished "and we already

know which dhampire he wants" Bastien finished with a saddened sigh.

"He isn't going to absorb her i figure he's going to recreate kagome in his own image and force all those entities into her but there a glitch in

the plan those entities can only be forced on the woman who show the most merit of owning the title of legion a strong woman, a smart woman"

Miroku said letting Bastien interrupt. "there are other qualifications necessary but kagome fits the bill not to say that these other women don't but

she the one he want he will make it happen even if he has to force it on her he can go through the pretense of the required courting the prophecy

requires but in the end it will be her". With each word he felt kagome's body shrink into his the other men seemed displeased, furious and

saddened by what they heard before their ungodly roars could rise Sesshoumaru beat them to it. "NEVER!" the roar that followed it was breath

taking in second he had released his beast he still clutched at kagome eyes melting red. Who stared up at him more in curiosity than fear at this

new Sesshoumaru a large fluffy thing kept her pinned to him his tail she his fang were larger as he snarled at Bastien and Miroku and all of the

males in the room as if blaming them for this. Magenta stripes marked his skin and oddly a crescent moon appeared on his forehead his already

silver hair glowed eerily and fluttered regardless of the fact that there was no breeze.

His body shape changed too he was large more heavily muscled almost terrifyingly so and his once sharp nail were point tipped claws, she noticed

the faint hairs on his forearm stood as if another transformation could come about. Bastien stood his daughter was in those claws his mate

grabbed him before he could even step forward "don't sit" she said he reluctantly obeyed only because kagome looked unafraid. "MINE my mate

MINE NOT TAKING MINE" he was almost literally foaming at the mouth Miroku moved in front of his wife and his other child who surprisingly

remained dead to the world in her basinet. "Not taking mine KILL EVERYONE FOR TOUCHING MINE" Sesshoumaru roared through out the house at

the moment he and his beast were in agreement they needed to protect what was theirs. "Sesshoumaru?" kagome voice echoed in the small

silent room "mine" he answered acknowledging her slightly "yes yours" she said hugging him that seemed to calm him she kissed his cheek lightly

surprised at how hot those magenta stripes were. She let him nuzzled her even though it made her giggle her laughter seen to make him happy

"mine" he repeated placing a kiss on his lips "yeah yeah all yours and your all mine don't you forget it" she said nuzzling his neck unknowingly

bearing her showing she accepted him as her mate. "I'm here Sesshoumaru none's going to take me away" she soothe unaware now that his

golden eyes now gazed at the group "I wont let them" he said she leaning back and stared at him "oh your back I kinda miss your beast and your

tail...fluffy" she said smiling as Inuyasha coughed down a chortle effectively releasing the tension of the group. (my first non clifffy chapter should i

continue this just to leave you in a cliffy YOU WISH!)

nine down one to go will Naraku get kagome wait and see reviews please i hoped you enjoyed your intro the ladies that will be unwillingly participating in this ceremony or profecy i hope that 7523 words is enough to gain your forgiveness this is the longest chapter i think i've written it could rival the first chapter of my bloody begginings im definetly sure there are erorrs but im tired. So forgive and forget but dont forget to review. Next chappy kagome on lockdown is sesshoumaru going to drive her up the wall with his over protectiveness most definetly and who is naraku's mesterious servant you may be surprised or better yet shocked winner gets a prize **another chapter**.

REVIEWS PLEASE :)


End file.
